Runaway Tsukushi
by Crazy-Fairy
Summary: Tsukasa is a wealthy businessman, who has everything except for his missing wife. On the other hand, high school student Tsukushi Makino was dragged on ‘her whirlwind romance’ when Tsukasa thought she was his missing wife since they look quiet alike!
1. The Girl Who Went Away

"**RUNAWAY TSUKUSHI"**

**-**

**-**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. Only the plot line.

-

**Summary: **Tsukasa is a wealthy businessman, who has everything; except for his missing wife. On the other hand, high school student Tsukushi Makino was dragged on 'her whirlwind romance' when Tsukasa thought **she** was his missing wife; since they look quiet alike!

-

**CHAPTER ONE:** **The Girl Who Went Away**

**-**

-

"Where are you….?" Tsukasa said in a whispered word as he looked at the portrait of his elegant and pretty wife placed on the wall just right behind the table of his study room. He was sipping some wine as he stood near the fireplace. Instead of studying some documents for the new company proposal, he was pathetically yearning for his long-lost wife. "My dear…."

How long was it already since she went missing without a trace?

Two? Three years?

Some thought she might have amnesia. Some thought she might be dead.

But Tsukasa…

With all the hope he has…

Tsukasa's vein popped suddenly showed as he gripped the wine glass tightly.

"…Idiot of a wife!" the glass crashed as he threw it. "I swear I'll strangle you the moment I get a hold of you! Leaving me here like a stupid fool and all alone!"

He dropped himself on a cushioned chair with a huff.

"But…" he smiled evilly. "Let's see if you won't show yourself after I cut all your resources, you stupid woman!"

The door to his study opened lightly, "You're stupid enough for not taking actions like that earlier before." Rui said casually as he entered the room and plopped himself on a sofa; getting comfortable on it and ready to sleep anytime soon.

Tsukasa glared at one of his best friend, "Well, sorrryyyy, your majesty, but some of us has double; and sometimes more work on the company than the others." He said sarcastically.

"Admit it, you're just stupid." He mumbled.

"Damn you, Rui! You're lucky we're not in high school anymore or I'll red tag you again and again!"

Rui shrugged, "But you're not gullible in high school like you are now." He yawned, "It seems like you're losing it."

Truth be told, Rui was intentionally provoking Tsukasa. Their friend seems like he could think more clearly when provoked. Two years earlier, Tsukasa could have get a hold of his lost wife if he had not gotten un-Tsukasa like; or was it because he really didn't care since the whole thing was an arranged marriage only.

And now he was acting because he 'thinks' she was making a fool out of him.

Rui hate to tell his best friend that he has a VERY late reaction since he was like a fool during the ten months he was with his wife.

Priscilla suddenly was gone a month after she gave birth to a healthy baby boy named Yuuri.

Well, the F3 cannot blame their friend since Tsukasa lived like an emotionless-like-a-robot kind of guy during his marriage, with his wife still present back then. Obviously, he was not happy, nor contented.

To take note that despite his violence back in their high school days, even at college, Tsukasa longed to find love and have a happy family.

But he was disappointed. They could tell. And it seems like his life became dull as he lived one day at a time with Priscilla.

And now, Tsukasa Doumyouji was like a Vulcan ready to erupt any time now.

"Me? Losing it?" he pointed at himself with sarcasm. "I'll be damn! All I want is to see that bitch suffer! I had enough!"

Rui smirked, "Good for you, my friend."

"Whatever. Anyway, where's those two idiots?" he asked as he picked up his cell phone.

"Same place."

"Did they notice that they're not getting any younger to fool around? They need to settle down sometime soon." He started searching for the bank's phone number at his phone book.

"I guess it's okay. I'm still single, you know. You're just the one who got a horrible marriage."

"Geez, thanks!" he gritted his teeth before putting his full attention on the phone. "Ah yes, Mr. Yamamoto…"

"Mr. Doumyouji. A surprise to hear from you, sir. What can I do for you?" Mr. Yamamoto asked from the other line.

"Not much. Just cut off all my wife's account. And I meant EVERYTHING. And also block her other resources, that's an order for all of the banks, such as credit cards, loans, savings, etc." Tsukasa shrugged like a happy boy, his eyes twinkling with twisted mischief.

"As you wish sir."

"That's all and good bye."

Tsukasa turned his phone off with satisfaction.

"Wasn't it a bit cruel?" Rui frowned.

"Of course not. It's payback now. Looks like she didn't know the REAL me after all."

They were still on a heated debate when Tsukasa's phone rang.

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Eitoku School**

RIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

The bell signaling the end of the class rang at the hallways of the huge building. Students piling out of the classroom as they banged the door open. Girls chattering, gushing about cute guys passed by; some guys from soccer team were throwing a soccer ball to each other right passed above the student's heads.

"Tsukushi!" Sakurako called out as she made her way toward her friend. "Wait up!"

Tsukushi stopped on her tracks and glance sideways at her friend. Sakurako's classroom was next to hers though most of the time, she was at Tsukushi's classroom.

When she reached her friend, Sakurako anchored her arms to Tsukushi's as they walk along the hallway together with the throng of students.

"So, ready for tonight?" Sakurako asked.

Tsukushi frowned. "Tonight?"

"Ugh…" Sakurako rolled her eyes. "Remember, it's like Sasuke's 18th birthday tonight being held at the newly opened club called 'Street Jam'."

"I don't know. You know we have a lot to prepare and to study since we're preparing for college."

"C'mon, girl," Sakurako pouted. "It's not like we have to stay 'til next morning. We'll just make an appearance then leave after a while."

"Then why don't you go alone? Party is more like your scene anyway."

"Then what?" her eyes widen with exaggeration as she looked at Tsukushi. "I'd look like an idiot if I don't have company."

"There'd be lots of people there."

"I meant someone whom I know very well."

Tsukushi bit the side of her lips, as if thinking about it.

Sakurako twinkled her eyes in front of her friend, "Please….pretty please." (I really meant for twinkled to be spelled like that)

"Fine." She smiled. "But we won't take long, eh."

"Yep."

They were on their way out when Tsukushi heard some more of those gushing girls. She wouldn't really care ordinarily but there's difference from today since they were gathered like bees to honey on a wall not far from them. Tsukushi had no idea what was that about since she and Sakurako rarely used the hallway they were walking at. Or if they were walking like this day, she won't notice that far wall if it wasn't for those girls.

"Hey," she nudged her friend. "What do you think is so interesting on that wall, they kinda remind me of bees."

"Well, there's one way to find out." Sakurako shrugged before tugging Tsukushi after her.

Tsukushi's eyes widened in disbelief when they finally saw what was up. It was like she was looking at the wall-of-fame, though the persons on the picture (lots of them) on the wall were not a celebrity on tv or something, but she admit that the four guys were all handsome. Besides of the scattered picture, there were huge solo picture of them with some information.

Tsukushi frowned. "What's the F4?"

All the girls looked at her with a raised brow, as if she came from another planet.

"You don't know the F4?" one girl said. While Sakurako made her way towards the pictures and looked at them with admiration.

Tsukushi shook her head.

"You know, if they were still here, I'm sure they'd punish you for insolence. The entire student here, in every level, knew about the F4. And its powerful leader, Tsukasa Doumyouji," the girl who was explaining to her about the legendary F4 pointed at Tsukasa's solo picture where his hair was between curly and straight. "Not to mention that he's the richest guy in all of them."

"Octopus head?" Tsukushi commented with a sneer, she was not impressed.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Anyway, they were legendary because of the way they play their pranks, believe me, it could be deadly….it's the red tag…"

"Errr…." Tsukushi scratched her head, "Why are you lecturing me again about the history of some group of guys, since when was that taken anyway? Who knows if they're already old and gray now?" she chuckled.

"You know, shut up! Be thankful I'm educating you about the rarest handsome men around. You won't find anyone like them that easily. And it's not easy to get close to them. Especially back on those days when they were still here at Eitoku. Just the wrong move in front of the leader and you're dead!"

"I see. So how did you know about them?"

"My older sister. She's working now at the Nishikado Corp. as a computer analyst." The girl explained. "Well, they're still young you know, only around twenty three or twenty four. I'm really hoping I could meet one of them one of these days, but Soujirou is not an easy catch." She pouted. Sakurako's interest was caught on the conversation so she came back beside Tsukushi.

"What about the red tag?" Sakurako asked.

"Well, if someone annoyed them, they would put a red tag on that person's locker and then next day, his or her life would be doomed. That person would be an outcast and not to mention tortured by the whole student body." She shrugged. "That's why they were feared by many, even the people outside the Eitoku walls."

"So who's who on them?"

"As I said that guy is Tsukasa Doumyouji, everything you hear about Doumyouji company is related with that guy. He's the leader and he has the shortest temper on the group." Then she pointed to another picture. "That's Rui Hanazawa, he's kind of a loner, a deep thinker but a bit weird. He loves to sleep and most of the time the one who could calm Tsukasa though he could also be the one to turn Tsukasa to rage; he's also levelheaded and calm, almost poker face. And then Soujirou Nishikado, a playboy and also mysterious; he was popular on only dating the same woman for a week and then he'll go to another new one. He's an heir to a tea ceremony business, but that's just one of their many businesses. Then, There's Akira Mimasaka, the cheerful one, he loves dating older women since he has a mother complex; admit it or not he seems like the very foundation of the group since the F3 were confessing to him their every problems and he was the one to resolve it most of the time…"

"I think I like Tsukasa the best!" Sakurako gushed.

"Oh, he's already married, but some says it's on the rocks, he also has a three year old son."

"When did he marry?" Sakurako frowned.

"When he was in college. It was an arranged one."

Tsukushi made a face, "Rich people, that's why their life sucks."

Sakurako nudged her friend lightly since the girl in front of them looked at them with annoyance.

"Since like your friend doesn't appreciate what I'm talking about…"

"Don't mind her, so tell us more."

The girl smirked, "I'm sorry, gotta catch Aki-kun or Souji-kun at the club later, I still need to prepare. If you want information, why don't you read some newspaper or magazine or better yet, borrow their biography at the library. Hmp!" then the girl walked off.

"Let's go to the library then…" Sakurako started tugging her again.

"Don't tell me…."

"Exactly." She winked.

Tsukushi looked back at the wall, "It's a wonder if they're that famous even when they're not here anymore, how come no one's trying to steal their picture?"

"Maybe there's an alarm like the one's on museums." Sakurako chuckled.

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Ichikou Café**

After Sakurako borrowed the F4's biography book, they headed to their favorite eating place. Tsukushi was munching on her snacks while Sakurako continued flipping the thick book page after page.

"Oh gosh, they're so great! How I wish I was already in high school back then, too bad I think we're still a first year junior high student here I guess." Sakurako gushed. "I bet one of them would want to marry me!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Shut up and stop bursting my bubble." Sakurako muttered. "To think that once upon a time, they were walking on the same hallways we're walking, one of their lockers could be my locker now or the seat I'm seating at the classroom was one of their seats. Just imagine that!"

Tsukushi bluntly fingered the book and turned it sideways in front of her as she flipped some pages. She stopped and returned it to her friend.

"Why don't you look at the pictures, is that your room, your locker?"

"Geez, you're so blunt and annoying, you're killing my fantasy!"

She shrugged as she sipped on her milkshake.

"I swear tomorrow, I'll search the whole school if they left some kind of remnants or something, you know, something that other students would remember them of."

"But dear Saku, there is, are you forgetting about that huge wall of their pictures?"

"You know what I mean, something others never knew before!"

"Like their favorite hang outs?"

Sakurako nodded. "Oh gosh, I hope our school has some kind of video or something about them."

"I bet." Tsukushi said sourly.

"Huh?"

"Have you read the school's handbook, it said that the whole Eitoku has four founders; the Doumyouji's, Nishikado's, Hanazawa's, and Mimasaka's. It was made so that their son could attend their own school and since they're friends since they were still kids. Eitoku was like another world separated from the outside."

"Really!"

Tsukushi nodded. "So, it's possible that they have some clippings at school."

"How come I didn't know it before?"

"Because you're so lazy to read."

"Ahhhhh…I need to catch up!"

"You're crazy."

"You're right, I'm crazy in love with the F4."

**Oooooooo**

A man with dark hair opened the glass door at the café. He was holding the door for the lady with him.

The lady smiled, "Thanks, Soujirou."

Soujirou smiled dashingly as they made their way to their seats a few tables away from Tsukushi and Sakurako.

He called the waiter for their order.

He was about to tell the waiter their order when he stopped and his eyes widened in disbelief as he gaze at the person he was seeing.

Priscilla!

"Honey, are you okay?" the lady frowned worriedly.

Soujirou smiled as he took out his cellphone. "I'm fine, kindly order our meal while I make some quick call."

"Okay."

Then Soujirou's gaze returned to Tsukushi. He frowned a bit, how come Priscilla was chatting merrily with a friend, shouldn't she be hiding and panicking now that Tsukasa was hunting her? As if she has all the time in the world for some social call. He bet that Tsukasa would be pissed even more if he sees his wife in a happy go lucky mode. And was it only him or Priscilla looked a few years younger than before?

**0000000000000000**

As the two friends chatted, they were unaware that someone's watching them a few tables away.

And Tsukushi was unaware that starting that incident, her life would never be the same again.

**Oo000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Doumyouji Mansion**

Tsukasa answered his cellphone, while Rui was starting to drift to lala-land.

"What!"

Rui's eyes suddenly popped open once again when he heard Tsukasa's voice come a notch higher.

"So, she's just around, eh. We'll come over there." He pushed the end button for the call.

"What's up?" Rui frowned.

"It seems that Soujirou spotted my wife having a tete-a-tete at Ichikou Café. Let's go." He said after grabbing his jacket and car keys.

"Me?" Rui pointed at himself.

"Obviously!"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hello, this is my newest release. I hope you'll like this, dear readers. Yorishiku.**


	2. Unbelievable Lies

**FAQ:**

**1. Is this a T/T fic?** Yes

**2. Was Tsukasa has feelings for Priscilla**? None. They only have an arranged marriage.

**3. Then why was he looking for her?** Because he's pissed and why and how will be answered at the coming chapters later.

**4. Are Tsukushi and Priscilla really looked alike**? Yes. Hmm… maybe a bit. Since when Priscilla appears again on later chapters she'll have a new look. Not to mention that Priscilla is a socialite. We'll see. But they really do look alike when it comes to features that's why they (the F4) thought Tsukushi is Priscilla (call it freak accident or separated at birth).

**5. Are you going to update sooner than expected? And will answer author's note? **Yes to both. I'll update as soon as I can and as possible, I just kind of got out recently from writer's laziness (hehehe) just here seating and reading manga's. And I will answer questions which I think needs answering. Oh, author's notes and thanks are at the bottom.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, just the plot and some other characters.

**000000000000000000000000**

**CHAPTER TWO: Unbelievable Lies**

**-**

**Ichikou Café**

Tsukushi was still merrily chatting with her friend not noticing that someone was watching them intently.

"Sakurako, why don't you stop reading that book already, it's not like they'll popped out off the pages once you looked at them hard enough." She said with a laugh.

"I can't help it," Sakurako sighed with a dreamy smile, "They're so gorgeous." Her eyes widened the moment she focused her eyes and looked at Tsukushi. "…..oh my gosh….!"

Tsukushi raised a brow.

"Oh gosh…oh gosh…!" Sakurako acted as if she was about to hyperventilate. "This is impossible! He can't actually pop out of the pages!"

"What are you blabbering about?" Tsukushi frowned at her friend's strange behavior. Then she noticed that the entire shop became quiet, only slight murmurings could be heard. She felt like the place became so solemn.

Sakurako remained fixed looking just behind Tsukushi's head that was facing the main entrance of the café.

Someone cleared his throat just behind Tsukushi.

Still confused, Tsukushi slowly looked up, she was being overshadowed by a tall man with curly hair who looked really angry.

She raised her brow. "May I help you? You're bothering us, mister."

Tsukasa smirked, "How sweet." Rui and Akira were just right behind him, alert at any actions, mostly violent ones, he'll take. Soujirou was near leaping off his seat. "First you ran away without a reason, and now you're feigning innocence." Tsukasa added with a devious grin.

Soujirou's date was frowning with confusion at the scene she was seeing. "Jirou-kun, what's going on?"

Soujirou looked at his date for a second with a reassuring smile, "No need for you to worry, why don't you just enjoy eating."

"But why was your friend so mad?"

"It's just that after almost three years, he once again get acquainted with his estranged wife." Then he shrugged after explaining.

His date looked at Tsukasa then at Tsukushi, who has her head still looking up to Tsukasa. "She's his wife!" the lady burst it out not so quietly, enough for the other people to hear. Soujirou winced.

Almost the entire people at the restaurant gasped, including Sakurako; her book of F4's bibliography was forgotten for a while.

Sakurako eyed her friend, "Kushi, you're Tsukasa Doumyouji's wife and you're not telling me. Me! Your own best friend!" she said exaggeratedly, adding fire to rumors. "And what's with those 'I don't know Tsukasa thing' you're telling at school?" she frowned.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes as she glanced back at her friend. "Sakurako, you really believed that?"

"So," Sakurako pouted. "When did you guys got married? Can I see the ring?"

Tsukushi was ready to bang her own head on the table because of exasperation. She sighed and brought out some bills for the snack, she stood after leaving the money on the table. "Saku, it's getting late, I think we have to go now." She said, a bit nervously, ignoring the fact that a certain gorgeous hunk was almost breathing down her throat. In reality, she was really nervous and scared, she has no idea what could that guy do to her. But just by looking at his dark demeanor, she bet it won't be good.

On the other hand, Sakurako seemed to nail herself on the chair since she was not making any move, she was just staring nervously and adoringly at Tsukasa.

"Saku!"

Sakurako suddenly stood and walked after Tsukushi called her again in a higher tone to wake her out of her daze. She cutely smiled and waved before walking toward the main door.

"Do you think I'll just let you escape?" Tsukasa squinted his eyes in dangerous fury as he followed Tsukushi with his eyes.

Tsukushi stopped and looked at him, she shrugged, "I'm sorry mister, I believe you got the wrong girl." She gestured her school uniform. "As you can see, I'm still a student, I'm not your wife." Then she continued walking.

She opened the café's door and ready to step out when she and Sakurako stopped on their tracks.

"Ah!" Tsukushi widened her eyes in shock, as she scanned the whole area around the entrance. Her eyes squinted and looked back at Tsukasa. "What's the meaning of this! Why are your guards blocking my way!"

Tsukasa smirked, "Because I told them so!"

"Mister, it seems like your curly hair was so thick you didn't understand a word I said! I told you you're mistaking me for someone else. I'm still a student for crying out loud!"

"You think I'll believe you."

"You really don't have much of a choice, buddy!"

"Tsukasa," Akira whispered at his friends' ear, "Maybe that girl's saying the truth."

"You know Priscilla, she'll say everything except for the truth!"

Tsukushi's eyes widened with indignation. "Are you accusing me of being a liar, you stupid guy!"

Sakurako winced a little, she bet that Tsukushi was ready to snap.

"But I'm telling the truth. You're the world's best liar!" Tsukasa strolled toward her, and in a few swift steps, Tsukushi was being held by her shoulders as Tsukasa squeezed her arms as he shook her a bit before speaking again. "Stop lying, Priscilla!"

Tsukushi struggled from Tsukasa's hold, "I'm not Priscilla, whoever she is! My name is Tsukushi Makino!" she corrected.

"Nice try, wife, you think you can get away by lying? Think again!" then he dragged her out of the café and toward the car, they were still surrounded by bodyguards, the F3 right behind them.

"Saku!" Tsukushi called to her friend helplessly. She was struggling with her whole force but it was still futile.

Sakurako has no idea what to do, she was a small and fragile young lady just like Tsukushi compared to these tall and strong men. The book clutched on one arm while her other arm was raise to her lips, she was biting one of her fingers nails in distress as she followed behind the men. Maybe the best thing to do was to stalked them and call the authority and her friend's parents.

**-----**

"Ugh!" Tsukushi muttered as Tsukasa unceremoniously pushed her inside the car.

"Move over." He commanded.

Tsukushi looked at him with anger before she slipped inside the car.

Tsukasa started to enter, Akira and Rui went to another car, Soujirou was left behind with his date.

Seeing an opportunity and seeing her friend just outside the car, and before the car she was in would start, Tsukushi seized the opportunity. She opened the door on her side before Tsukasa could close his side of the door and she dashed out when it opened.

She never bothered picking up her backpack and sprinted out of the place, Sakurako running after her too.

Tsukasa was more than pissed. He was ready to murder someone. And that someone was his scheming estranged-wife!

Instead of running after the two, he decided to order the driver to follow them.

The driver scratched the back of his head, a bit nervous, "Sir, I think we lost them."

"WHAT!"

"Relax buddy, there'll be next time." Akira assured his friend after he and Rui went to their friends' car.

Tsukasa glared.

Rui huffed, "You're never going to learn some tactics when it comes to women…"

"As if you have…" he scowled.

Rui grinned, "Hey, I may not be like our two playboy friends, but that doesn't mean I don't know anything…"

"Oh yeah, I remembered that on our essai education, one of our tutors were educating us about how to act and what to do in front of a lady, and also how to treat a lady properly," Akira agreed with Rui as he recollect their tutoring days when they were young. "Well, since the parents thought that it could be useful when their son got an arranged marriage."

"Maybe Tsukasa was being violent and didn't care and didn't listen that time that was why he was clueless…" Rui snickered.

"Shut up, you two! All I need right now is to find Priscilla."

"Well, if you're that determined, we're lucky to have the biggest clue." Rui shrugged.

Tsukasa frowned.

"Slow," Akira teased, "If we are correct, she was wearing an Eitoku uniform. Right, Rui?" he looked at his friend.

"Actually," Rui raised his right hand. "She forgot her bag, and all the clue we needed was inside this bag."

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

After running around different streets, Tsukushi and Sakurako stopped on an alleyway. They were panting heavily because of so much running.

"Do….you…t-think we lost them?" Tsukushi said in a tired voice, she was standing in front of a wall, her left hand on the wall as if to keep herself from dropping to the ground.

Sakurako was on the other side, her back on the wall while both her hands were on her bent knees as she tried to catch her breath, "I think so. Man, I feel like I've run a marathon!"

"Yeah." Tsukushi agreed as she took a deep breath. "What do you think their deal is?"

Sakurako straightened up with a raised brow, "You don't know?" she asked with sarcasm. "Girl, those guys just said you're that Tsukasa's wife. So, is it true?" suddenly, she looked at her friend suspiciously as she walked toward her.

"Of course not."

"Are you sure?"

Tsukushi rolled her eyes. "C'mon Sakurako, we've been together since junior high, so if that ridiculous thing ever happened, you would know." She wrinkled her nose. "Besides, it was said that he got married when he was in college, right?"

Sakurako nodded, "But why? How come they're after you?"

"I have no idea." Tsukushi shrugged.

"Anyway," Sakurako then changed their topic. "Ready for Sasuke's party tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Great!"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Sasuke's Party**

**Street Jam**

**-**

"Here we are!" Sakurako announced after they get off the taxi.

Tsukushi looked around as she rubbed her hands. "Err, it's cold."

"Well, the month of December is fast approaching." Sakurako informed before walking toward the club, "Well, let's go inside already."

"So, Sasuke rented the whole club?"

"It seems so."

**00**

**Across the street…**

Four guys get off the top down BMW.

"Oh, man, I love the night life!" Soujirou said as he walked up the club just facing the Street Jam club.

"Yeah, it's refreshing!" Akira added. "I can't wait to meet someone tonight."

"Oh, you do know that most ladies in here were young and unmarried."

"Shut up, Soujirou!"

"Anyway, I'm surprised that Rui came with us." Soujirou muttered as he took off his jacket after they entered the club.

"Tsukasa forced me to come, I rather sleep." Rui muttered.

"Remember that we have a reputation to take care of. F4 should be together when they hang out." Tsukasa declared.

"Nothing changes, I guess." Soujirou shrugged. He went toward the stairs to the club's second floor.

"So, how's Yuuri?" Akira asked as he sat on one of the vacant chairs after Soujirou had chosen their table.

Tsukasa shrugged, "He's fine, like usual."

"Did you tell him about his mom?"

"No."

"Good. I think it would be meaningless to tell him that when his own mother is escaping from her responsibility."

"Hey guys!" Soujirou cut their conversation while Rui went toward the second floor's railing. "We're here to have some fun and not talk about responsibility, blah blah."

Akira smiled, "And talking about having fun, I believe I just saw the girl I'll be with tonight. See you, fellas." Then he stood and walk toward the lady he saw.

"So," Soujirou drank from his glass of wine. "What are you gonna do about Priscilla?"

Tsukasa drank his wine straight up, "I'll look for her at Eitoku."

"Oh well…"

Soujirou was cut off when a high school looking girl came up to his side.

"Hi, I'm Erie, I'm a student from Eitoku…" the girl said while blushing. She was the girl who explained the whole thing about the F4 to Tsukushi and Sakurako. "I'm so glad I see you here, Jirou-kun."

"Why?"

Tsukasa smirked before drinking.

"Eh…I," Erie blushed even more, "You see, I like you." Then she suddenly sat next to Soujirou. "Please, give me a chance to be with you."

That moment Rui came back while smiling.

"What happened to you?" Tsukasa asked.

"I accidentally pour my wine down at the dance floor."

"It's just like you."

On the other hand, Soujirou held Erie's hand. Erie smiled shyly. "So, you're from Eitoku?"

"Hai."

"Okay, how did you know me except from news and all those publicity?"

"Umm…my older sister is working at your company and sometimes I'm accidentally seeing you when I'm visiting my sister."

"Well," Soujirou smiled sexily, Erie's heart thump so fast, "Since I'm vacant at the moment, maybe we could give it a go, ne?"

"Really?"

"I just said it, right."

At the other side of the table, Rui rolled his eyes, "Oh, here he goes again."

"Hey, you said you're from Eitoku, right?" Tsukasa suddenly said.

The girl nodded.

"You know Priscilla, then?"

Erie's brow furrowed, "I don't think there's a student with that kind of name…"

Rui then added, "How about Makino Tsukushi?" he remembered and heard Priscilla lied about her name earlier.

"Oh, Tsukushi," Erie's face brightened, "Yeah, she's my classmate. That girl was scary sometimes. She's tough and sometimes rude."

"I see…" Tsukasa smiled evilly. Different lights from the club were shining at his eyes.

Erie looked at Soujirou, "Let's go and dance!"

Soujirou nodded then he looked at his friends, "Excuse us."

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Inside the Street Jam**

**--**

"Tsukushi, I think you had enough of wine tonight." Sakurako reminded her friend with a worried frown.

"What?" Tsukushi squinted her eyes to her friend, her vision was a bit blurring, "You mean, this is wine?"

Sakurako sweat dropped, "You didn't know?"

Tsukushi shook her head, "I thought it was strawberry juice."

"And I believe you're drunk already."

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

They both looked up when Sasuke went to their table, "So, your girls having fun?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke looked at Tsukushi, "Is she okay?"

"Other than being drunk, yeah she's fine."

"So," Sasuke scratched the back of his head. "May I dance with you, Sakurako?"

"Sure." Before she stood she looked at her friend, "Hey, I'll dance with Sasuke for a while, just stay there and relax, don't drink anymore."

"Yeah, yeah," Tsukushi made a hand gesture for her friend to go already.

**000000000000**

A few seconds later, Tsukushi was feeling so hot, she wanted fresh air. She stood from their table and made her way to the exit door. She'll just go out for a while for some fresh air to cool herself. She didn't bother to grab her coat.

"Haaaa……." Tsukushi breathe after she walked out of the club. "This is refreshing." She looked around, there were only few people hanging outside, probably they were all partying inside the clubs around.

She decided to sit at the side of the entrance of the club. Truthfully, she was feeling a bit sleepy already, maybe it was because of the strawberry flavored wine she drank.

She put her head at the rail on the side and without knowing it, she closed her eyes for a little nap.

**00**

Across the Street Jam, Tsukasa and Rui walked out of the club they were at. Soujirou and Akira were left behind.

"Damn, it's freezing here!" Tsukasa hissed as he rubbed his jacket-covered arms.

"That's why I'm amazed you decided to bring a top down car at this climate?" Rui pointed out.

"Hey, I wanted to look cool, okay."

"Whatever." He entered the passenger's side.

Tsukasa was about to enter the driver's side when he noticed someone on the other side of the road.

"What's wrong?" Rui frowned.

"Someone's over there." Tsukasa pointed at Tsukushi.

"She's probably asleep."

"I'll go for a while, it's freezing out here and she's only wearing a sleeveless dress and sandals." Tsukasa walked toward the opposite road.

Rui shrugged, "Maybe she wanted to kill herself."

"Stop talking nonsense." Tsukasa said loudly, he was already in front of Street Jam. He bent and started to shake Tsukushi. "Hey, miss, it's cold out here…"

"Nnnnn…." Tsukushi just mumbled and leaned on Tsukasa's warm hands.

Tsukasa blushed at the contact. He shook her again.

As it continues, Tsukushi's face was suddenly exposed to Tsukasa's gaze, since she was crouching earlier and her face was looking down.

"Priscilla!" Tsukasa muttered. "What the heck!" he sighed, looked around, and carried Tsukushi back on his car on the other side.

"What?" Rui frowned.

"It's Priscilla."

"What!"

"Stop repeating your words," Tsukasa hissed, "Just move over the driver's side, you drive, I'll be at the back with Priscilla."

"Damn, I thought I could take a little nap on the way." Rui muttered before moving over.

Rui opened the back door and closed it again after Tsukasa was already settled, Tsukushi was cradled like a child on his lap. Rui entered the driver's side again and looked at Tsukushi from the front mirror. "You know, she looks the same and yet it's like she's different…"

"Yeah, you have a point there…" Tsukasa agreed as he took some strands of hair out of Tsukushi's face. "Anyway, let's go."

**000000000000**

**Inside the Street Jam**

"Tsukushi let's go!" Sakurako said loudly while she made her way to their seat. "Tsukushi?" she frowned when she didn't saw her friend at their seat. "Where are you? Tsukushi?"

Sakurako looked around the crowded and dark club. A worried frown on her face. When Sasuke went back to her side after grabbing a drink for them, she tugged on his arm.

"Sasuke, Tsukushi's not here!"

"It's okay, maybe she's just partying around."

"I don't think so."

"Okay, I'll ask the DJ to announce about your friend."

"Thanks."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Doumyouji Mansion**

**Next Day**

**6:00 am**

Tsukushi rubbed her eyes, her head was throbbing a bit. She yawned and sat up. She was about to get up when she noticed something and her eyes widened.

She's naked! Only the dark blue satin blanket was covering her body.

Her heart thumped wildly.

She looked around.

The room was huge and it looked so manly, most of the things were dark blue. She gasped when she looked up and saw that the ceiling was covered with mirrors. She shivered and covered her naked body.

'Where is she? What is she doing here? How and why?' so many questions were starting to come to her mind.

She looked on the bed she was at and she noticed that it was a huge circular shape bed and she was in the middle of it, but she was sure that someone slept beside her since the scent of a man was left on the bed.

She choked on a cry that wanted to escape.

She took a deep breath and calmed herself.

She started checking her body for any signs that she was touched by a man. Thankfully she didn't feel anything.

Tsukushi sighed and grabbed the white silk robe at the bottom part of the bed. She left the bed after wearing the robe.

Seeing that the room has its own bathroom, she decided to take a long and relaxing bath.

Tsukushi was soaking on the bubble bath when she heard some noise and rustling at the bedroom.

Her heart started to race when she heard the door knob to the bathroom was being opened, her eyes bewildered.

A man stood just outside the dark blue curtain of her tub.

Then the curtain was set aside, and the man standing there was a very naked Tsukasa Doumyouji with a mischievous smile. Especially when he saw Tsukushi's wide eyes with shock.

Truth be told, Tsukushi has never been this shocked in her entire life. This was the first time she saw a naked man and she felt like fainting.

"What….what…are you doing!" she snapped.

"I'm joining you."

Her eyes widened, Tsukasa stepped on the huge tub.

Tsukushi screamed, "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo…….."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Responses:**

**Fan, **thanks and here's a shocking chapter, hehehe.

**Meteor, **here, let me ask, are you still disappointed because Tsukushi is not the wife, hmmm? Hehehehehe…..

**Shinsei Yumi, **here's next chapter, and no, he's not in love. It's an arrange marriage.

**Cutebowlofvioletcurry, **no need to cry here's next chapter.

**I-Smiles-U, **here's the update. Thanks.

**Erika, **thanks, and now you know what happened.

**Swtlilpinay, **thanks.

Finally, after two weeks of contemplation, it's here already.


	3. Shocking Development

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only the plot.**

**Warning! **A bit of hot scene ahead! Again, a bit of hot scene ahead! (The bath scene). If you're **not** used with a story with some skin contact and intimate words and moments then stop reading now. You've been warned. Thank you.

**0000000000000000**

**CHAPTER THREE: Shocking Development**

**-**

"Nooooooooooo….!" Tsukushi screamed without a pause. She didn't know what to do, whether to stay or go. If she stay, she would end up with Tsukasa on the bath but if she go, Tsukasa would see her naked; since her bath robe was out of her reach.

Tsukasa chuckled before he sat and relax on the edge of the bath opposite Tsukushi. "Relax, it's not like we've never seen each other before."

Tsukushi glared at him. _'Of course you didn't!_' her mind snapped.

"Besides," Tsukasa continued, "I'm not after that, you know."

"You better not be!" she snapped at him, "Anyway, where am I? Why am I here?"

"You're at my house. The Doumyouji Mansion." He answered, he spread his arms over the rim of the tub, his long legs almost reaching Tsukushi at the other end. "And as to why, I think it's only right for you to be here, ne?"

Tsukushi tried so hard not to have skin contact with this arrogant man in front of her, his feet was already touching her outer thigh, and she couldn't help blushing. "Why do I have to be here?"

"You're my wife." He said simply.

She raised her brow. "You're nuts."

"Oh, you're still playing that innocent act, eh."

Tsukushi gritted her teeth. "I'm not playing anything! I'm not your so called wife either!" her hands were balled already into fist. "Just let me go home and leave me alone!"

"Truthfully, I'm really pissed with you right now." Tsukasa muttered as he grabbed one of Tsukushi's feet.

Tsukushi's eyes widened as her left leg slid toward Tsukasa. She almost convulsed when he placed her leg on top of his chest and caressed it with his hands.

"You're crazy!" Tsukushi yelled while she blushed, "You're just delusional about me being your wife, for all I know you're just an old pervert who wanted to cop a feel!" she burst out.

Tsukasa's face reddened with annoyance. "Old!" his brow rose, "Who are you calling old, I'm only twenty three, you little twit."

Tsukushi blushed even more when Tsukasa pulled her leg higher onto his shoulder, and she ended up slipping toward between his spread legs. "If you must know, I'm only seventeen years old!"

"If I remember correctly, you're a year older than me, Priscilla…" he smirked as he led Tsukushi's left leg further up his shoulder.

"Stop, please!" Tsukushi screamed, her eyes pleading, her blushing already reached her neck and shoulder. If he pulled her leg any further, their body would already connect. All she could do was to support her weight with her elbows or else she'll collapse on the water.

Tsukasa looked at her amusedly as he left her left leg on his shoulder, Tsukushi's knee was dangling on his shoulder and it was next to his cheek. With a mischievous smile, he suddenly kissed her left knee. It tasted forest-y with soap.

"Ahhhh…..you pervert!" Tsukushi shrieked, she attempted to free her leg out of his shoulder.

"If you take it out I'll pull it again; with the other leg too…" he warned.

Tsukushi stopped from wriggling and glared at Tsukasa. "What do you really want? Why are you torturing me like this?"

Tsukasa raised his brow, "Torture? I beg to disagree. I'd say I'm making up for the lost time." He smiled like a Cheshire cat.

"Stop fooling me, Mr. Doumyouji. I thought you really hate your wife, so I bet being lovey-dovey with her would be the last thing in your mind!" she pointed out.

"You're right," Tsukasa shrugged.

"Then why? You told me you're not here to touch me."

"I just want to have some fun with you."

Tsukushi's eyes narrowed.

"But don't worry, after this little play, you'll know your purpose."

"What do you mean?"

"It's time we separate officially. But other than being free with me, you won't take anything else." He stated, this time, his face and aura became serious; he looked like the shrewd Tsukasa Doumyouji who was dealing with businessmen at the moment.

If she was not nervous right that moment she would definitely laugh at their situation, since Tsukasa looked like a strict businessman while they were still in the tub and both naked, and not to mention that one of her leg was still over his shoulder. If it was a lighter moment, and she's not the one involve, she would have laugh herself.

"You do know that you lost everything the moment you left three years ago. I feel like I've been lenient to you since this moment; with all those years I have let you spent the Doumyouji money. Do you really think I didn't know all those luxurious expenses you're having?"

Tsukushi was speechless, she couldn't seem to find a word to say anything.

"I bother to look for you to end this officially and for you to tell Yuuri why you're leaving." Tsukasa's face turned grim, "I'm not about to break his young heart, so I'm leaving that explanation to you."

"Yuuri?" she asked curiously.

Tsukasa frowned, "Still playing your game. He's our three years old son, remember. And next month would be his fourth birthday."

Tsukushi then felt sad, she can't help but to feel sad about a young boy without a mother, "I can't understand why your wife was doing this…"

"And that wife is you." He pointed out.

Tsukushi looked straight at Tsukasa's eyes. "You must believe me. I'm not your wife. I'm still a high school student. Why can't you believe me, you fool!"

"Because you're lying."

Tsukushi pouted before she started to slip her leg out of Tsukasa's shoulder.

She yelped when, true to his words, Tsukasa started pulling her other leg too together with the left one.

Tsukushi panicked and wailed, throwing her fist all over Tsukasa. "Let me go, you creep!"

"Aw, baka onna!" Tsukasa let her go as he rubbed his forehead, "I'm just messing with you!"

Tsukushi took the opportunity while Tsukasa was still busy rubbing his forehead, she shot up from the tub and dive for her bathrobe and quickly slipped it on her body.

She grabbed another towel to dry her hair, she blushed again when she saw Tsukasa already standing from the tub.

"Have you no shame at all?" she said while she turned around.

"You're my wife, I don't need to cover myself." He reached for his own robe.

"But I'm not your wife."

Tsukasa just gave her a serious look before he walked out of the bathroom.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes before she followed after him. "So," she started, thankful that Tsukasa was already wearing the bottom half of his business suit, a dark blue pants. "Where's Yuuri?"

"He's on a school trip," he supplied as he put his light blue button shirt then he grabbed a stripe necktie.

"Oh…"

"In London."

Tsukushi's eyes widened, "Oh!"

Tsukasa raised a brow, "You looked surprise?"

"Who wouldn't, he's only three and a kindergarten, and his school trip is in London!" Tsukushi said with amazement. "Who's with him?"

"Starting to care for him after all these years?" he asked sarcastically, he then shrugged as he frowned down on his necktie. "He's with his own bodyguards and private nanny."

Tsukushi didn't comment though she was a bit annoyed, she made her way to him and slapped his hands lightly away to his necktie. "Let me." She frowned as she concentrated with Tsukasa's tie.

"So, where are my clothes? I still have to go home, change and go to school, you know."

"Why are you so obsess in going to school when you already have your own business?" he frowned.

She ignored him, it would be useless even if she insist that she's not his wife.

"So, when are you coming back?"

"Very late."

Tsukushi nodded, "I see."

"Thanks," Tsukasa said after Tsukushi helped her with his coat too. "Why don't you go shopping or something while you're waiting for me." He suggested.

"Who would want to wait for you?" she retorted with annoyance.

Tsukasa gave her a nasty glance. "I expect you to behave while I'm not around, Priscilla."

"Fine," she huffed. "Leave already."

Her eyes widened when Tsukasa bent his head and kissed her. "Bye."

**0000000**

Tsukushi was immobile at her post for a while. _'Did Tsukasa Doumyouji just kissed me!'_ her eyes were getting wide while the information was registering on her mind. _'I swear half of the girl's population at Eitoku would have my head if they knew about this!'_

Then she blinked her eyes, "Well, since he already left." She walked toward the closets and opened each one of them, searching for some clothes she could wear.

Her eyes widened with surprise when she opened the last column of the closet, the whole wardrobe was so feminine, it was all designer's clothes; there were countless of branded shoes and bags also. When she opened one of the drawers, she blushed when she saw that most of the underwear panties were made of silk, lace, and most of them were skimpy, not to mention the skimpy and very provocative nighties; it almost didn't cover anything. On the other drawers were Priscilla's sealed perfume collections, unused panty hose in different texture, and some of her set jewelries.

Tsukushi frowned as she had a hard time picking up clothes to wear. _'What made you leave all this things, Priscilla?'_ she thought to herself.

After a few minutes of choosing, she decided on a dark brown mini-skirt (3 inches above the knee), a pair of brown three-inch high boots, and a silk off-white long sleeve button shirt. She didn't bother with the brown coat that was paired with the skirt. She hesitated for a while when she took a pair of skimpy underwear.

She can't help but to be annoyed with Tsukasa, thinking how perverted he could be. She bet that he'd seen Priscilla wearing one of these so-called underwear. But then again, maybe Priscilla was a very modern lady. Tsukushi shrugged and started to change.

After ten minutes of changing and preparing, she went out of the room, closed the door behind her and…… she sweat dropped when she saw the different hallways. She couldn't tell where she was at the moment. And she has no idea which way was the exit.

"Oh great, I forgot that he's so rich he could have a castle for a house!" she said in irritation.

Tsukushi decided to walk to the left side of the hall, maybe she'll be lucky and see some exit.

After another fifteen minutes….

"Okay, I give up!" she screamed in frustration. "I'm lost!" she can't even remember Tsukasa's room.

After almost three minutes of waiting, a maid walked by, she stopped in front of the slumping form of Tsukushi.

"Mistress, what's the problem?" the young maid asked worriedly.

Tsukushi looked at the maid helplessly. "I'm lost."

"Eh?"

Remembering 'who' she is at this mansion, Tsukushi stood and then looked at the maid. She bet that if it was the real Priscilla, she would know the way and she would never look helpless in front of others. Tsukushi sighed. _'Here goes nothing…'_

"Umm…show me the way to the main door, I want to go out and shop."

The maid smiled, "You're still the same Mistress Priscilla, you're always getting lost in this house."

Tsukushi sweat dropped. _'So much for thinking…'_

"Oh…" the maid's eyes widened. "Mistress, forgive me for my senile mouth."

"No, it's okay, just show me the way out." That's all she needed at the moment.

**00**

"Shall I call Master Doumyouji about your whereabouts, Mistress?" the maid asked after they made their way out of the house, and Tsukushi was already inside a car.

Tsukushi shook her head, "Don't bother, I'll call him myself."

The maid nodded.

Tsukushi closed her side of the window.

"Where are we going, Mistress?" the driver asked.

"Umm…Eitoku High."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Tsukushi was relieved seeing familiar places one's again. She looked at the driver, "Don't wait up, Tsukasa would be picking me up, okay?" she lied.

The driver nodded before he closed the window and drove away.

"Tsukushi!"

Tsukushi turned around and saw her best friend running toward her. Sakurako looked worried and relieved at the same time.

"Saku!"

The two friends' hugged each other.

"Where have you been?" then she looked at Tsukushi's ensemble, "And what's with the expensive outfit?"

Tsukushi sighed before clinging her arms to Sakurako's, "It's a long story, I'll tell you later but for now let's go to our class or we'll be late."

**00**

"What, so that's what happened?" Sakurako's eyes widened with disbelief after Tsukushi told her what happened. "Me and your parents were so worried about you. I just told them that you went straight to your part time job."

"Thanks, Saku."

"So, you're not his wife?"

"No!"

"Too bad. You could be real rich, you know."

"I think I don't mind. Seeing his personality, always changing every minute." Tsukushi made a face. "I'd rather be poor."

"So, you're going to keep the clothes you're wearing?"

"Hmm…what do you think if I sell it later? I bet this is expensive." Tsukushi suggested.

"Keep it. If you're not planning to see him again, at least you have an expensive remembrance."

Tsukushi made a face as she shifted from her seat, "Not to mention the underwear I'm wearing."

"Was it really skimpy? Can I see it?" Sakurako asked with curiosity.

Tsukushi pouted at her friend.

"Ohhh…you're blushing, can't help but to think about Tsukasa, ne?"

"Stop teasing me, I promise after I wash it I'll give this whole outfit to you."

"Was that a promise?"

"Yeah."

"Yay!"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Tsukushi Makino."

Tsukushi looked at her english teacher, "Yes ma'am?"

"Why are you wearing civilian clothes? What happened to your uniform?"

The other students' snickered.

Tsukushi just sighed and didn't bother to speak, it'll be useless explaining everything.

"So," the teacher continued, "You just want to wear clothes other than the required one? Stay after class and help the other students who have cleaning duties."

She nodded.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**After Class**

**-**

"So, are you going to be okay? I can't stay because of my part time job." Sakurako said.

"It's fine."

"Then, see you tomorrow."

Tsukushi nodded.

While some other girls were chatting, Tsukushi started cleaning her share of work since if she didn't hurry she'll be late at the restaurant she was working at.

**00**

"Thank goodness I wasn't late." Tsukushi sighed as she made her way at the back door. She took her restaurant uniform on her locker and change on it.

"Oh Tsukushi," the manager said as he saw her after Tsukushi went out of the locker room. "It's good that you're already here since there's a lot of patron's this night. I need you to take some of the orders."

Tsukushi nodded.

She took some menu's, notepads, and a pen before she made her way out of the counter. She went to one of the tables. The whole place was packed, most of them were from work.

"Excuse me," Tsukushi said her usual line, "Can I take your order now?"

"Priscilla, what are you doing here!"

Tsukushi's eyes widened as she looked at the four people she was asking, it was the F4! While three of them looked amused, Tsukasa looked angry.

"Tsukasa!" she blurted out.

"What are you doing here!" Tsukasa repeated.

"I….am working here." Tsukushi answered. "Now, shut up and just tell me your orders so that I can go already."

"I told you to stay at home!"

"Why would I when I'm not Priscilla! You're just too stubborn to believe that!" she spat back.

Tsukasa glared at her. Tsukushi glared back.

"Ah…" Akira excused, "I want to order now."

Tsukushi took a deep breath and looked at Akira with a friendly smile, "What would you have?"

Akira and Soujirou gave their order.

Tsukushi looked at Rui, "How about you?"

"Tea and vegetable salad." Rui said.

"And you?" she looked at Tsukasa.

Tsukasa didn't answer.

Tsukushi raised her brow. "Fine, suit yourself." Then she walked away.

After a while, their food was served by another person.

**00**

**Later**

Tsukushi was ready to leave when the manager called her.

"You need to say anything to me, manager?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said with a sad face, "You've been working hard since the day you start your job here but I can't do anything…"

Tsukushi frowned, "What do you mean, manager?"

"One of the patrons complained, saying that you didn't do your job well, and he said that if I don't fire you, he'll make sure that my restaurant would be out of business soon." The manager explained. "So, I'm sorry but this is your last payment…" he reached a brown envelope to Tsukushi. "Good work."

Tsukushi was speechless and shocked. "Umm…may I know who was the patron we are talking about?"

"Oh, he's very rich and influential. A certain Tsukasa Doumyouji."

'_I knew it!'_ her eyes squinted.

Tsukushi took the envelope and smiled at the manager. "Thank you, manager."

**0000**

She was on her way to go home when a car stopped next to her. She looked and huffed. "What do you want!"

"We're going home."

"No."

Tsukasa stepped out of his car.

Before he could take a single step toward Tsukushi, she made a dash for it. Hoping to not see Tsukasa Doumyouji again.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Here's the third chapter, hehe.

**Responses:**

**Chew Chew, **thanks and here's next chapter.

**Swtlilpinay, **I bet you already knew after reading this chappie, hehe.

**Fan, **hi and here's the chapter you're waiting for.

**Aquamarine chick 234, **Yuuri will appear soon and he's 3 going on 4, and Priscilla will appear very later.

**Oh-Live, **thanks.

**sonydjsnmix, **thanks.


	4. The Girl Can Run But She Can't Hide

**Responses:**

**Jennyroses, **yeah you got a point there and saying that, I suddenly think of a trick which I bet Tsukushi would really hate, hehehe…thanks.

**Xyjah, **hi girl, it's been so long and sorry in advance but I feel like there's many cliffhangers to come…well that's payment for your cliffhanger…hehehehehe…I can't wait for your next chappie too, so work hard. Oh, Tsukushi is 17 and F4 are 23.

thanks and here's more.

**Oh-Live, **hmm….ideas ideas…now you got me thinking…would I feature Yuuri as a bratty rich kid or not? This one's tricky. Thanks.

**Swtlilpinay, **thanks, I'm a bit impatient too to finish writing this chapter since so many ideas were flooding my head and I want them all written. Anyway, expect some wacky and semi-embarrassing (maybe) in the coming chapters. I want to create a royal rumble story, hehe (but no hitting/seriously hurting random characters) just some wacky and confusing stuff (now I'm excited to let Priscilla enter the story but I have to hold back) it's for later chapters. I want to release surprises one at a time.

**Myir, **it really all depends on the outcome of my chapters since this is not planned. I just wrote whatever idea popped out on my mind. Though expect to see something soon.

**Kiki, **thanks.

**Electrickk**, here's next chapter, and thanks.

**Chew Chew, **thanks, though expect Yuuri to come out a bit later, first I need to 'settle' Tsukushi, if you know what I mean. (wink wink)

**00000000000000000**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters (how I wish I own either 1 of the F4), only the story in this fic.

**00000**

**CHAPTER FOUR: The Girl Can Run but She Can't Hide**

**-**

**Makino Residence**

**Saturday Morning**

"Why look so gloomy, Kushi?" Sakurako asked. The two best friends were inside Tsukushi's room. Sakurako visited early in the morning. The two of them were doing their book report about ancient japan. Well, they were trying to concentrate but with their current topic, they were trying poorly.

Tsukushi sighed as she pushed her book aside and looked at her friend, "I'm fired!" she huffed and lay herself on the bed, she looked straight at the ceiling.

Sakurako frowned, "What do you mean? I thought that restaurant really needs a lot of worker."

"Yeah," Tsukushi grimaced. "But a certain idiot threatened the manager…"

"Huh?" Sakurako raised her brow. "I can't follow…"

"Listen…" then Tsukushi told her friend everything that transpired the day before; after their class at school.

Sakurako nodded, "I see…hmmm…"

"Do you really?"

"Yeah," Sakurako pushed her notes aside and lay on the floor as she analyzes the situation. "So he's bugging you still?"

"Obviously."

"Now I'm curious. Do you really look like 'Priscilla'?"

Tsukushi sat up on the bed and looked at Sakurako with a frown. "How would I know? I never knew or saw Priscilla. Actually, I wouldn't know she existed if this situation didn't happen to me."

"Then, tell him you're not his wife."

"As if i didn't do that the first time I met him." Tsukushi rolled her eyes.

"How about evidence? School ID's and stuff." Sakurako shrugged.

Tsukushi grimaced, already remembering what's amiss, "Speaking about that, I don't know where my school bag is. I thought I left it at school."

"Yeah, you borrowed my books and notes yesterday."

"I can't remember where I put it. I mean, after all this chaotic event."

"You're right."

Tsukushi made a face as she walked toward her window, as if she was looking outside, "Now I have to buy those books again. And it was all so expensive!"

"Hey, maybe you just misplace it, so let's look for it before you scowl like an old woman."

Tsukushi suddenly looked at her friend, "I'm not scowling!"

"Yes you are, you're doing it now."

"Shut up." Then she walked to her closet and grabbed a paper bag. She handed it to Sakurako.

"What's this?"

"The clothes, remember? The one I'm wearing yesterday."

"Oh, yeah," Sakurako hugged the bag. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me, I didn't bought it, thank that Doumyouji." Then she cringed. "I hope I won't meet him again!"

"But if you didn't wear it then I won't have it now," Sakurako chuckled as she started packing her notes and books.

"So, you came here for the clothes, eh." Tsukushi said, amused.

Sakurako smiled sheepishly, "That's half of the truth besides wanting to do the report."

"Why?" Tsukushi became intrigue. "You looked excited."

"Well, remember at Sasuke's party?"

Tsukushi nodded.

"We kinda hook up and decided to give it a go, and right now I'm having a date with him."

"Gosh, you're fast." Tsukushi whistled.

"Hey, not as fast as you, since you're already married with Tsukasa Doumyouji." She smirked at Tsukushi's half-embarrased half-annoyed face.

"Please don't speak about him." Then she became serious. "You know, I really hate your promiscuous attitude Saku, I hope you'll take it slow."

"No need to worry." Sakurako winked. "Anyway, my advice to you is the opposite, loosen up!"

Tsukushi chuckled, "Weird. Maybe that's why we're good friends, because we're opposite."

Sakurako laughed also, "You're right." Then she started walking out of Tsukushi's room towards the door, "Anyway, what about your job?"

"I'll find another one."

"So, good luck."

"Yeah."

"Later." Then she waved good bye.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After lunch, Tsukushi decided to look for a part time job with high pay since she really needed the money, especially when her books were missing, not to mention that their school trip is near.

She sighed.

She was only walking around the city for almost half-an-hour and she was about to give up. She felt like luck was not on her side these days since the jobs she tried to applied for were either she was too young, or the shift was not on her favor since some of the rotating shift were falling in the middle of her classes, and she cannot afford not going to school since she needs to maintain her scholar so she'll only pay half-the price of her expensive tuition fees.

Tsukushi crumpled the ads she has been carrying around and dropped it in the trashcan.

She was about to leave and go back home when she turned, her eyes became huge with excitement!

Right across the street was a bake shop advertising a job opening. Without second thoughts, Tsukushi crossed the street and went inside the shop after grabbing the wanted sign.

"Excuse me," she greeted after entering the shop.

A girl from the counter with a friendly looking face looked up and smiled, "Good afternoon, ma'am, what can I do for you?"

Tsukushi scratched the back of her neck before she smiled sheepishly, "Err…actually, I'm here to apply for the job…" then she raised the wanted sign.

"Oh, that's great!" the girl said. "We really need someone to replace my partners' position here with me since she's going to Hokkaido already. And you're just on the right timing."

"So," Tsukushi raised one brow in curiosity, "You're the owner?"

The girl laughed, "Ah, no. I'm just one of the shop keeper here. Though the lady boss appointed me to just hire anyone whom I think was capable for the job. Though I don't think there's anyone who's not capable on selling cakes and pastries."

Tsukushi nodded, "I see. So, I'm hired then?"

"Yeah, and welcome to the Dango shop, I'm glad I'll be working with a girl too… By the way, I'm Yuki Matsuoka." She said. "Nice to meet you, and I hope that we get along."

"Yeah, and I'm Tsukushi Makino. Yorishiku."

"Well, if you want you may start now, though your official start of work will be tomorrow."

Tsukushi shrugged, "Today's fine. It's not like I have something else to do."

"Then, wait here and I'll get your uniform, you'll be wearing it starting tomorrow since today is not your official work day."

Tsukushi nodded.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Dango Shop**

**8:00 pm**

It was only first day but Tsukushi already got along really well with Yuki, it felt like they knew each other very well already. And earlier, Tsukushi also found out that they went to the same grade school and junior high though they were always on different classes. Though Yuki admitted that she was seeing Tsukushi around their school back then from afar; since Tsukushi was a leader type of person while Yuki was the shy type.

"Wow, imagine that," Tsukushi smiled, "We used to go at the same school when we were kids and yet we never knew each other until now."

"But you're quiet popular back then," Yuki said. "Not to mention that you used to fight against school bullies."

"Yeah."

"So, what school are you attending now?"

Tsukushi wrinkled her nose as she wiped the cake's glass with a clean rag, "Eitoku high."

"Wow."

Tsukushi nodded then whistled, sarcastically. "Yeah, wow!"

"So, you meet different kinds of people? Celebrity's maybe?" Yuki asked with wonderment.

"You bet, almost everyday." Tsukushi made a face. "Though no celebrity, just some wanna-be's." then she smiled, "But that doesn't mean there's no sincere people there." She shrugged, "Oh, well, there are so many people with different characters there. It really depends on you how to deal or choose your friends among them."

"Still, you went to school and study with the elites!"

"Anyway, why are you so amazed? How about you? What school?" Tsukushi changed their topic.

"Meidan high." Yuki shrugged. "It's only a public school, but most of the students there are friendly."

"Well, that's good; though I bet there's always 'some' in every bunch." She snorted.

Yuki frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Oh you know, some packs of teens with bratty attitude, who thinks they're special and different than the rest." Tsukushi explained with annoyance; she was thinking about Tsukasa and the F3. "Some teens that have no respect of your rights, those arrogant bastards…self centered rich kids, push-over…." And she ranted on…

Yuki frowned, "Tsukushi, I think you're speaking directly on your own point of view and you're speaking about a certain someone or a group of someone."

"Of course not! Why would I speak about that drat guy! He is so annoying! Arghhhhh!" she continued; she denied but went ranting on about Tsukasa. "I mean, he didn't have to do that, as if he has a right! He asked my former manager to fire me! I hope I won't see him again! And his friends, they just followed him as if he's a king of some idiot country! Thinking of him makes me mad!"

Yuki looked at her with wonderment, though she didn't say a thing. She was sure that Tsukushi has gone to her own little angry world.

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

**Next Day**

**Eitoku High, 8:00 am**

**-**

"So," Sakurako sat next to her friend. "How was your job hunting yesterday?"

"Fine. I'll officially start today after class."

"Good for you."

"So," Tsukushi raised one brow. "How's your date?"

Sakurako giggled before flipping her hair to her back. "It was soooo perfect. Sasuke and I had dinner, then some dancing then later that night, we went to an expensive hotel and he rented the penthouse, and there my friend, we had numerous times of having sweet passionate love!"

Tsukushi blushed, not used with her friend saying such embarrassing thing, she looked around making sure nobody heard a word.

"Will you stop it."

Sakurako raised her brow amusedly, "What?"

"Saying such things in here. It's embarrassing." Tsukushi said as she blushed as red as tomato.

"I don't really care." Sakurako smiled like a contented cat.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes, "So, you two are now an official couple?"

"Of course not, we're just date and sex and kissing buddies." Sakurako said casually while she was checking her nails.

Tsukushi gaped wide eyed at her friend.

Sakurako laughed out loud after seeing her best friend's face. "Hey, we just started dating so that's why…and besides, I got bigger fish to fry…"

"What do you mean?"

"My target is one of the F4 except of course, your husband even though he's really my type."

"He's not my husband."

"Whatever." Sakurako shrugged.

"I'm serious."

"Really, so if that's true, tell me why he just came out of his sportscar followed by his friends." Then she pointed outside their window.

Tsukushi perked and looked out the window, at the same time noticing some other students looking out for the F4 also.

**00**

After her name was announced via the school's speaker, Tsukushi went to the guidance office. And when she entered, she saw the F4; and no one else, well, except for some SP's who automatically block her escape route (means the door) if she decided to run away from Tsukasa again like the last time.

Tsukushi gritted her teeth before she marched on.

She stopped in front of Tsukasa, who was sitting comfortably on the guidance-counselor's chair. She wondered where was their 'real' guidance counselor now? Maybe, he was thrown out somewhere. Tsukushi thought sarcastically.

Her hands akimbo, while one foot tapping on the floor.

"What do you want?"

Tsukasa looked at her lazily, a lazy smile on his lips. "You look good on a uniform. Makes me want to do something bad with you."

Tsukushi blushed, especially when she heard that the men; and yes she's not stupid, she knew that all of them were men, except her! All of them cleared their throat. She bet, they were snickering or having some silly private jokes. Gosh!

Tsukushi swore that Tsukasa Doumyouji was on the top of her most hated person.

She cleared her throat and she tried to look sarcastic rather than embarrassed, "Why, I'm not surprised! I bet that that's the only thing you know to think."

Tsukushi saw Tsukasa's eyes glint with something she can't tell, but she instinctively backed away; She can't explain why her mind once again returned to that bath scenario.

She shivered. Tsukasa saw her reaction and smirked. Obviously guessing her thoughts.

"Wanna sit down?"

She shook her head.

Tsukasa shrugged, "Sit anyway," then he tugged her, she ended up sitting on the edge of the counselor's table, right in front of Tsukasa. She held her breath when the palm of his hands rested on both of her knees.

Tsukushi simply but nervously glance around the room. Yeah, the F3 were there and so were the SP's, but she bet her last cent they won't lift a finger to help her from Tsukasa. The SP's were standing like hard walls, Rui on a long settee and almost dosing off, Akira and Soujirou were talking and they looked like they were swapping contact numbers of ladies. Regretfully, she looked at Tsukasa again.

"Nervous?" Tsukasa taunted.

She shook her head. "Not really."

"Really?" his hands massaging her skin just above her knees.

Tsukushi sighed, "Maybe a bit."

"Good. I hate liars." He closed his eyes as he feels her skin with his palm. When he opened them again, his eyes looked sharp and alert and Tsukushi almost flinched at the intensity. "Do you promise not to lie?"

She can't tell but she felt like she wanted to cry. It felt like she was being accused of something she didn't do. Which in reality, she didn't do anything, but they; especially Tsukasa didn't know that. Or was he just being stubborn and just wanted to blame anyone with his wife's fault!

"Priscilla…do you promise?"

Tsukushi bit her lip. She could feel his hands tightening on her skin, "I promise…but please stop calling me Priscilla…"

"Why?"

"I'm not her."

"What do you want me to call you?"

"My name's Tsukushi. Tsukushi Makino."

"Fine…" Tsukasa said in a humouring voice, as if this is just one of his wife's favorite game. "I'll call you Tsukushi, for now…if that's what you want." He said in an indulgent voice. "You want me to tell you why I'm here?"

Tsukushi nodded. She grasped Tsukasa's hands with her own, preventing him to run his hands higher.

"Since you feel like going to school, I believe I'll have to bring your things with you and visit you at the same time."

Tsukushi frowned.

Tsukasa nodded to one of the guards and the next moment, someone dropped Tsukushi's backpack beside her.

"I dropped this?"

Tsukasa nodded.

"I thought I lost it."

"Well, you didn't."

Tsukushi took the bag and rummaged through it, she almost laughed when she saw her wallet. She took it and took the identification cards, and some registrations out. She dropped them in front of Tsukasa.

"Here, take a look! It's my identifications!"

Tsukasa took the papers and ID's and waved them in front of Tsukushi like it was nothing. "You think I didn't see it before."

Tsukushi's eyes went wide, "You went to my personal things!"

He ignored her. "And you think I'll believe this crap, Priscilla."

"What do you mean!" Tsukushi was already red with contained rage.

"This is not the first time you forge your way out, wife." Tsukasa muttered bored-ly. Tsukushi perked when Tsukasa kissed her knees while his hands massaged its way higher in her thigh. Tsukushi blushed as she tried her best to keep her legs close tight. Tsukasa was looking at her with amusement.

'_He was making fun of me!' _Tsukushi thought. But she calmed herself. "What do you mean, forge?"

"Remember the first time we met and our wedding was decided, you pay somebody to make you a fake identity and passport so you could exit the country, but we caught you nevertheless." Tsukasa pointed out.

"Or," Rui seemed to woke up suddenly as he added, "the time when you copied Tsukasa's signature to look like he was annulling your marriage just three days after the wedding."

Soujirou smirked, "Or disguising as a housemaid on her way to the market so that you can escape the Doumyouji property."

Akira chuckled, "Or the time you pretended you're the lost princess of some part of Europe, saying that you have to go back to claim your throne."

Tsukushi's face was paling more and more after hearing all the tales they were telling about Priscilla. Was she that desperate? Priscilla would do anything to escape. Why? Well, she bet she knew why. It was because of the hateful guy right in front of her!

"Not to mention that time you paid the guards, with my own money, to let you escape," Tsukasa added. "Really, Priscilla….oh, I meant Tsukushi…" he said sarcastically. "This is getting old and worn…"

A single tear fell on her eyes. Not considering that crying in front of this man just letting him think that she was guilty of his accusations. Was she really living the life of Priscilla now? Or is this the start?

Tsukushi jumped when she felt something cold on her ring finger, she looked down and saw a wedding band ring on her ring finger.

"Wear that, you left that after you escaped." Tsukasa said coldly.

Tsukushi just stared. She felt like Tsukasa just started imprisoning her out of her freedom.

"You wanna say anything?"

Tsukushi sighed, all she want is to get out of his sight. "Please call me Tsukushi from now on, that's all I want to say."

"As you wish." Tsukasa smirked and tugged her to him and before she could react, he kissed her deeply and passionately. Just to end everything, Tsukushi didn't bother to struggle, she just wanted to go back to her class. After a long seconds, he let her go. "I stationed some bodyguards of your own, they'll wait until your class finished."

She just nodded.

"Good girl. Now, go back to class. I'll see you later."

She eagerly stood and almost ran out of the office. She needed to get out of his sight. She wanted to be alone.

Tsukushi went to the school's rooftop and when she reached it, she screamed. Letting all her frustrations go. Down on the ground, she could see the F4 and some of the guards already left, though some of the guards remained; her bodyguards.

She has no escape.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**That's for now.**

Anyone seen 'Initial D' yet? I think Jay Chou was hot…not to mention Edison Chen. I don't really like the character of the girl there.

Well, sorry but updates would be a bit slow since my computer crashed and I can't think fast without typing my thoughts on the computer. Writing them on notebooks or papers were slower and that's what I'm doing now, and I just typed this at school and posted it using the school's internet. And my PC would be fixed next month. So, I'll try my best.


	5. Truth and Consequence

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Just the plotline.**

**000000000000**

**Chew Chew, **thanks and wasn't he?

**Swtlilpinay, **here's next chapter, aside from reading so much manga and watching anime, it's really taking me so long when writing through scratch papers etc. not to mention the plan for the next chapter. Thankfully here's the next one.

**Sonydjsnmix, **well, let's see what poor Tsukushi will do next...

**Dukki, **we'll see what's up for later chapters. And yeah, Initial D was good. The girl was Anne Suzuki, I didn't hate her as a person but as the character since her character was too cutesy…I prefer a bit strong character for girls (like the girls from fast and the furious or torque…but anyway, Initial D was a bit more on drama) I like the most was the friendship and the honorable gestures, I mean the part where even Edison and Jay were not friends at the beginning but they have respect for each other as a racer. Watch it, not to mention Arahan movie too (it's Korean), it also looks like anime-style. And of course, I was anticipating to see Harry Potter 4 on the big screen!

**Maziy, **thanks, I'll try…hehehehe….sometimes laziness was catching up on me (and I can't run! Hahahaha…).

**Akai Chou, **hi! Long time no see ( I mean…read? hehehe) thanks; also about the correction about the Biography, I changed it already…and definitely, before more chaos enter the story, I'll let them fall for each other….but not today….hehehehehe….and I already created and almost ready to come out of the spotlight, Priscilla. She'll be a different kind of character….something peculiar (but since it's not her time yet, so I shoved her on my pocket for a while) of course other F4's will have their own lovelife too, I just need to adjust on the story first as it runs along. Now, I'm having a mind conflict on Yuuri, about his attitude…hmmmm..(taps head…)

**Rinsess4Ever, **first thing, it'll take a while for Priscilla to appear; and secondly Tsukasa's feelings to Priscilla…all I can say is that he doesn't hate her that much but he's angry with her because she left their son (since he doesn't want a repeat of his childhood) and no, he's not in love with Priscilla because their marriage was arrange. What he felt for Tsukushi is a very different thing called L but he doesn't realize it yet and I'll go to that subject a few chapters later when he started realizing it already.

**KIKI, **sorry but I can't do anything about the slow update not to mention that I was sick for four days, the doctor said I got a virus from eating an 'almost' spoiled scrambled egg (that included my youngest sister who ate with me) I just hope that you'll be able to read this since this is the start of everything, hehehehe….i mean maybe you'll have time, hey, I was also in school and I can read and write online fictions…know what I mean…anyway goodluck on your study…so yeah, study first, you can indulge yourself to reading on weekends maybe.

**Shinsei Yume, **well thank you and of course this is all about falling in love, hahaha.

**I-Smiles-U, **thanks and yeah, everything would come to light soon enough.

**00000000000000000**

**CHAPTER FIVE: Truth and Consequence**

**-**

**-**

Tsukushi stayed at the rooftop. She didn't bother to attend her class. Who cares? When with just one word from her 'husband' she could pass the subject without giving an effort. She smiled bitterly. She really love to go to school and study, but the event that occurred earlier was making her weak and without confidence. She felt like a string puppet. Tsukasa's puppet more precisely, she just met the man for almost a week and he was already ruling her life. She hated it.

She was lying on her back and she just kept on staring at the clouds.

'_Priscilla…we never knew each other and yet you're messing up my life…" _she thought bitterly. _'Where are you? Why don't you show up?'_ Tsukushi frowned. _'Oh well, who wouldn't want to hide when you're dealing with Tsukasa Doumyouji!'_

"But…why me?" she whimpered as another single tear run down her cheeks.

"So, you're still here..."

Tsukushi snapped out of her thoughts and looked toward the door. She was surprised seeing him with those gentle eyes on his beautiful face. He walked toward her. Tsukushi sat up and arrange her clothes.

As gentlemanly as he look, she bet that he's just like Tsukasa.

The new comer smirked as he saw what Tsukushi did.

"I thought you already left?" Tsukushi voiced out with suspicion, but she can't help but to look more and more at his face. He was ethereal. Pale, graceful and serene, but she bet that he was also dangerous and cunning. He wouldn't be Tsukasa's friend if he's not.

"I decided to stay at the last minute," he said as he held the railing with his hands and looked over the view below. "I missed this place." Then he looked at her with gentle eyes, "So, you also like this place, eh, Tsukushi." A knowing smile played on his lips.

Tsukushi frowned. "What's your name? I believe I didn't know you, except for you face."

"How would you know, Tsukushi." He said her name meaningfully. "When I never told you before…"

She kept silent and waited.

"My name is Rui. Rui Hanazawa."

Tsukushi nodded, she went and stood beside Rui and looked below. She looked back at him with a glare, "How come there are almost a dozen of guards below?"

Rui smiled casually, "Tsukasa wanted to make sure that his princess would come home safe and sound."

"I'm not Priscilla!" she hurled.

"I know." He said simply.

"Yeah righ----!" Tsukushi screeched, she looked wide eyed at Rui who was smiling mischievously. As if that moment froze on her.

"Speechless?" he asked. His clear blue-green eyes dancing with mischief.

"You knew!"

He nodded.

"And you never even said a word about it!" she yelled, fresh tears coming out of her eyes. "You could have gotten me out of this mess and you didn't! How could you!"

Rui stared at her casually as if what happened was just some daily occurrence; he looked away and searched the whole rooftop, "I used to hang-out here back when I was still a high school student…"

"You're not answering my question!"

"Before…you asked yourself why you…the answer were obvious," he glanced at her sideward. "You looked exactly like Priscilla…you two could be twins you know…"

Tsukushi stared at Rui as she cried silently, her nose and cheeks were already red. "Tell me…"

Rui placed his hands on the back of his jean's pocket after looking at his expensive watch, "Wanna have some snack?"

"Damn you! If you don't tell me now, I swear I don't care if you're Hanazawa Rui, I'll push you off this rooftop from where you're standing!" she threatened.

"Really? Do you promise?" Rui looked at her without any expression, but his eyes were his give away, it was twinkling with mischief.

"I hate you! All of you!" she started charging forward, her arms out ready to push Rui. "Just because you're rich doesn't mean you can play on others' emotions!"

Rui laughed and hugged Tsukushi in return, her hands trapped between their bodies as Rui rubbed her back in a soothing way. "There there, no need to throw a tantrum. Really, you're just like Priscilla, so who would think you're not her if they don't know the truth."

Tsukushi looked up to him, "You're mean. Just like Tsukasa!"

"Gomen, it was rare for a woman, what age they may be, to show such different carefree emotions in front of us F4, the women we met most of the time always wanted to look beautiful and proper, they all know how to act nicely with lies… seeing you with those emotions was refreshing that's why I can't help but to tease you."

"What am I? A guinea pig!"

Rui laughed.

Tsukushi glared at him, she was still trap in his arms.

"Please stop mocking me already. I know I'm ugly and just now I showed you my ugliest unpredictable childish side." She whispered.

Rui calmed, he turned serious once again as he lift Tsukushi's face and wiped her tears with his thumb fingers.

"What I saw with your expression was priceless. And I'm happy for it." He said as he cupped her chin. "Do you know why Tsukasa agreed to marry Priscilla?"

She just stared at him.

"Because the first time they met, Tsukasa saw a defiant spirit on Priscilla. And he thought that it was love at first sight, but base on what's happening now, he thought wrong."

"I don't care about your friend's past love! Will you just please tell me how did you know that I'm really Tsukushi and not someone else."

Rui let her go as he looked straight ahead, "You could say that I'm like Tsukasa's private investigator," he grinned. "Since I was the sincere and the serious one on the group…"

Tsukushi rolled her eyes.

"…that's why he trusts me on these kinds of things, as you know, Akira and Soujirou were playboy's and they rather be given task with buying women's things and all that." He shrugged. "And after that day when Soujirou saw you at the restaurant, Tsukasa asked me to investigate about you and to also check on your credentials if it was false."

"And then…" Tsukushi raised her brow.

"I found out about you who looked exactly like Priscilla. I almost know everything about you. That you're poor and living in a small apartment and---…"

"Cut it already, that's not the issue here so leave my personal life alone!" she snapped and bit her nails absently. "So, why didn't you tell Tsukasa, or he already know about this also, not to mention those two other friends of yours."

"Tsukasa didn't know, but Soujirou found out since he saw your files when he came at my house, and I bet Akira knew by now because of Soujirou."

"They knew and they didn't say anything earlier either!" Tsukushi ranted. "I'm telling Tsukasa!" she declared.

Rui's expression turned cold and dangerous. "Would he believe you against his friends?"

"I'll find a way to convince him!"

"Yeah, convince him, but don't be surprise when you wake up the next morning and find out that something or rather someone dear to you was amiss…" he threatened. "I heard that your brother was already graduating in junior high…"

Tsukushi paled.

"You don't have to be scared or to feel threatened, if you keep quiet." Rui's face softened a bit, but his voice was still threatening.

She started to shake lightly, "Why? Why are you doing this? Why can't you just let me be?"

"Priscilla was nowhere to be found when Tsukasa is already set on divorcing her and--"

"I don't care about their problem!" she yelled in hysterics. "It's none of my business!"

"I'm sorry if I scared you but even if I apologize, that didn't mean that I won't do what I said if you decided to tell Tsukasa, after all, my loyalty lies on him…" he said ruthlessly. "And I'll do anything, not to mention Soujirou and Akira also, just to make sure that Yuuri would be alright."

That moment, the angelic face that Tsukushi contoured when she first saw Rui earlier, vanished; now she was seeing him with two horns on his head. He was a devil in disguise.

And she thought that he's worse than Tsukasa, or are they just the same. Oh yeah, birds with the same feather flocks together.

"What about Yuuri?" she frowned, a bit worried.

"Since he never met his mother and since Tsukasa was busy most of the time, he's always left alone with the maids, he's becoming more and more like us when we were kids, a loner and hard headed on Tsukasa's part." Rui told her. "I'm even worried that he'll turn like me like when I was a kid…I was a loner then and there was something wrong with me…I'm like the anti-social on the group…have my own world…"

"But…I heard he was on a field trip? Tsukasa said so."

"Yeah, it was the time for school trip's, but instead of going to a neighboring country where the other kids were, Yuuri was taken in Europe by Tsukasa's sister with some maids and bodyguards."

"Huh?" Tsukushi frowned, she really can't follow what Rui was trying to explain.

"They found one of the best specialists there for him."

Hearing that, Tsukushi became really worried. She suddenly has the urge to meet Yuuri. "What's wrong with him?"

"Some said it was caused by the heart, more or less, it was some kind of depression. If you could see him now he was thin, almost malnourished with a lonesome aura. He barely eats, didn't smile, not playing like the usual kids."

"Oh!" Tsukushi started to cry again. She felt sad for Yuuri. How she wished she could meet him already.

"But he's smart though. He's a topnotch on his class though he's also a bit aloof. Obviously, he needs attention and affection. That's why besides the divorce, Tsukasa was looking for Priscilla to give Yuuri the mother's love he never knew since he was just a first born baby." He said silently then he looked at Tsukushi once again. "And then we saw you, right about when we were losing hope, you came. And because of that, I'll lie and even threatened you just to make sure that you'll be Yuuri's mother from now on."

She was speechless. She was torn between agreeing and being mad.

Obviously, she was tricked. The real victim.

But the thought of a child being depress like there was nothing to smile about…

Her heart was being torn with indecisiveness. Whatever she choose, there was a consequence.

She felt helpless. And that was the reality.

"So, see you later, princess," he brushed a strand of hair off her face. "If it's any consolation, the difference between you and Priscilla was that I like you and I don't like her the first time we met."

Tsukushi blushed. She watched Rui walked towards the door and then out of her sight.

She looked around the scenery that was surrounding her and then she sighed. Obviously, decisions must be made.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**During Lunch**

After the bell rang signaling the end for the morning class and time for lunch, Tsukushi decided to leave the rooftop and looked for her best friend.

She was passing by the courtyard when somebody called her name.

"Hey, Kushi!"

She looked at the owner of the voice and she found her friend sitting on the grass under a cherry blossom tree, their lunch was already prepared on top of a cloth on the grass.

Tsukushi smiled and jog toward her friend. "Hey, I've been looking for you."

"Yeah, and you skipped class, ne?"

She plopped down, opposite Sakurako, "Yeah."

"Where have you been?"

"I was called earlier right, and we both know who wants to see me…" she shrugged.

Sakurako frowned, curiosity in her eyes, "Why?"

Tsukushi told her friend what has transpired between her conversations with Tsukasa.

"So, he left some SP's to guard you, eh?" Sakurako said as she looked around the school ground. "That's un-cool. How can we hang out?" she pouted.

"Yeah," Tsukushi agreed. "And not to mention my new job, I like it there the first time I stepped on that shop."

"So what are you gonna do?"

Tsukushi sighed, "I don't know. I'm really confused right now."

"Anyway, still, where have you been, I saw them leave but you never came back?"

"I went to the rooftop to think."

"…and cry, I bet."

"You know me too well…" she laughed, not mentioning about her encounter with Rui and about their conversation.

"Well, I trust that since it's you, you'll know the right thing to do," Sakurako smiled warmly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Anyway, let's eat before the bell rings."

Tsukushi nodded. Her head a lot lighter.

Yeah, she knows what to do, since she only has one choice. Since Rui threatened her already.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**After Class**

"Later!" Tsukushi yelled her good bye's before she dashed out of the classroom in a hurry with her school things.

"Tsukushi!" Sakurako called after her.

Tsukushi didn't bother looking back. She run straight ahead, not caring whether she was knocking someone else on her haste. She made a turn on the hallway toward the school's back garden, since the school has four exits, she chose to escape on the shrubbery and forest-y side of the school. At least, even if there's some SP's there she has her chance that she won't be noticed by them.

She run noiselessly, stopping once and a while to look around her surrounding if there were someone else around besides her.

Finally, she stopped in front of a wall with some plants and moss already covering it, not to mention some long hanging roots that looks strong to climb to.

She smiled. Proud at her ingenuity.

She secured her backpack on her back before tugging on the long roots, making sure that it won't give out.

After some seconds, Tsukushi started pushing her feet on the wall and off the ground. She was walking on it while she was holding on the roots.

She gave a successful smile once she reached the top of the wall. Looking down on the other side and to her freedom…for a while. She smirked. "Piece of cake."

She held the roots tighter and jumped. Not a seconds later, she ended up standing on the ground once again.

Tsukushi laughed as she run and on her way home. She'll just rest for a while, change her clothes and then go to work.

**(The thing I called 'roots', it's the thing like where tarzan was hanging on)**

**000000000000000000000000000000**

"I'm home!" Tsukushi declared happily.

Her happiness were suddenly gone when she saw Tsukasa and Rui sitting at their living room, Tsukasa has the grimmest expression. Her mother was almost shaking because of fear.

Tsukushi charged toward Tsukasa, "What are you doing here!"

"So," Tsukasa looked at the apartment. "After running away you ended up living here, eh?"

Tsukushi eyed Tsukasa as if he was speaking gibberish. "Stop kidding around and leave, you're not welcome here!"

"Priscilla, please be kind to our guests, or should I say your husband." Mrs. Makino muttered.

Tsukushi's eyes widened as her head snapped toward her mother, she was looking at her in disbelief; she saw a defiant tint on her mother's eyes.

"Mom! What the heck are you talking about!" then Tsukushi looked at Rui with a frown. Rui just stared at her. Then she looked back at her mother. "You know I'm not Priscilla."

"Stop those lies already." Tsukasa said coldly. "Yuuri was schedule to be back tomorrow in the afternoon, so we need to be at the airport to greet him back."

Confusion was all over Tsukushi's face.

Was she suddenly a cast on the twilight zone and she never knew it. Or her mother was not her mother at all? Just a look-a-like actress!

Everything's starting to be ridiculous!

"What's going on here, damn it!" Tsukushi yelled angrily, almost at the end of her tether. She felt like sanity was escaping her. Or maybe she was just dreaming?

"Nothing's going on." Her 'mother' said with a smile as she held her hand and tugged her to sit beside her. "Mr. Hanazawa came earlier to tell me what's going on and he asked me if I could tell your husband everything…"

Of course! Rui's plan! Great!

"Really…" Tsukushi looked at Rui suspiciously, "So, Rui came here earlier than Tsukasa, eh?"

"U-huh." Rui grinned. "Then I informed Tsukasa where you were hiding."

"How considerate." She said sarcastically, Rui just smiled back. "And what do you mean by everything, mother?" she asked without losing her sight to Rui. How she love to wipe that grin off his face!

"I just told your husband how you came to knock on our door that day and ask for a place to stay, and since three years ago, you continue living with us as a real family. I told him that you seem contented with what life you're leading now." Mrs. Makino repeated.

"I see." Tsukushi nodded. "So, Mr. Hanazawa really 'asked' you to tell, huh." She said meaningfully.

"We only want to know the truth." Rui said as he looked back at her meaningfully.

"So I gathered."

"Priscilla," Tsukasa started. "You left home so you could stay like an ordinary person? I don't get it." Tsukasa frowned. "If you're withdrawing so much money, why can't you and your 'family' move to a better and bigger house? Where are you taking the money?"

Tsukushi rolled her eyes with the lack of excuse…not that she felt like making one.

"Debts…" Rui interjected. "Since the Makino's has a lot of debts, so that's where the money was going."

Tsukasa nodded but he was not convinced. Then he looked at Tsukushi, "Anyway, we have to go, Priscilla."

"I told you not to call me by that name!"

"Fine, let's go, Tsukushi."

She sighed, "What about my parents?"

"They'll have a monthly allowance."

"Can I at least talk to my mother alone?"

"3 minutes." Tsukasa said before leaving with Rui to wait at the car.

When the two men left, Tsukushi looked at Mrs. Makino. "Mom?"

Mrs. Makino cried. "I'm sorry I didn't know what else to do, Mr. Hanazawa came at the right time!"

"What do you mean?" she frowned.

"The hospital called saying that your father was brought by the company there because he collapsed while at work, I bet it's fatigue. And Tsukushi, we don't have the money to pay the hospital bills, and to buy medicine for him. Not to mention the house rent and electricity. Also add the daily expenses and other debts we owed." Her mother went on while crying. "Then Mr. Hanazawa arrived saying that all I have to do is to pretend that you're Priscilla and to say the things I said earlier in front of Mr. Doumyouji." She explained. "But I'm really glad that you find yourself a rich man whatever circumstances it bring…" then she wiped her eyes and smiled. "That means we'll be rich, no more debts and worries!"

"Mom! Don't forget that I'm about to pretend as someone's wife!"

"So what?"

"Ugh! You just don't get it!" she started to walked out the door.

"At least he's young, handsome and rich. Don't let him get away! Ganbatte! I'm sure Papa would be very happy once he learned about this, not to mention a hundred thousand a month allowance!" Mrs. Makino said happily as she started to dance.

"I give up!"

'_That cunning Rui!' _she thought as she walked toward the limousine that was waiting outside.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So, why did you two went to my home?" Tsukushi asked blandly. She was trying not to cringe on the arms that was wrap around her body possessively as if she's going to escape; who else, it was Tsukasa's arms.

Rui shrugged, "I went there to check on the family that you're staying with, if they're kind or treating you badly."

Tsukushi almost rolled her eyes, _'what a good actor.'_

"And not to mention that we heard a call that you escaped your guards." Tsukasa said sternly.

Tsukushi shrugged and sighed. "Where are we going?"

"First we're going shopping for you, then have some dinner." Tsukasa answered.

"Uh, excuse me," Tsukushi cleared her throat, "What about my work?"

"You have a new job?" Tsukasa raised his brow. "I thought I was successful on firing you on your job."

"Arrogant bastard, yes, I found a new job." She snapped.

"Then quit it."

"No way!"

"We'll talk later." He said before answering his ringing cell phone.

"Fine!"

After talking to the phone, Tsukasa looked at her, "Sorry but Rui would be the one accompanying you on your shopping since I have some business meeting to attend. I'll meet you before dinner, we'll dine out."

"I don't have to shop, you know."

"I insist." Tsukasa said with finality before telling the driver to drop him off first at the office.

Tsukushi grunted as she looked daggers at Rui who was contentedly looking outside the car window.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000**

**hi guys, here's next chappie, sorry for the long wait.**


	6. Life is a Nightmare

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

**000000000000000**

**Chapter Six: _Life is a Nightmare_**

**-**

**-**

Before Tsukushi could open her side of the door, Rui was already opening it with a smile on his face.

"At least let me show my manners." He said with amusement.

Tsukushi glared at him before she unwillingly took Rui's offered hand as she stepped out of the limousine.

The limousine left for parking as they started to walked toward the entrance of the mall.

"So, what do you want to do first? Shop or eat?" Rui asked as they walked. He was oblivious about the women in different ages casting longing looks on him, but Tsukushi could hardly stop herself from noticing.

"Seems like you have a lot of fans." She raised her brow.

Rui shrugged with a smirk. "It always happens, anyway, where to?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Let's shop then." He took her elbow to guide her.

Tsukushi sighed, she didn't missed the envied and hateful look other women were casting on her as they made their way. "Why do I even have to have new clothes? My own clothes are enough."

Rui cast a sideway glance at her, she blushed when he surveyed her clothes. "You have style, but your clothes are for teens…"

"But I'm still a teenager!" she argued.

"Tsukasa doesn't know that."

"But---"

"Listen," Rui led them to an elevator and he started talking after the door closed, thankfully it's only the two of them at the moment. "Don't forget that you're Priscilla Doumyouji as of this moment, and Priscilla….as bratty as she is…she has class and elegance…"

Tsukushi huffed. "If it's clothes, then I could just choose on her collection of clothings at the Doumyouji mansion."

Rui looked at her. "Are you sure you want to wear something that belonged to another woman? Would that make you comfortable?"

"I…" she bit her lips.

"I know you ladies always wanted your own things," he stated. "Just imagine if you met the real Priscilla accidentally while you're wearing her clothes…"

Tsukushi gasped at the mental image.

"See what I mean."

"What makes you think I would care?" she snapped.

"Ask any women, who wouldn't care?" he raised his brow.

"Why are you suddenly being considerate?" she asked back as she looked at his eyes.

"I'm practically the one who dragged you on this," he shrugged. "And despite my threat and some manipulations, the least I can do is to make sure you'll enjoy your life as the 'pretend Priscilla' since you agree in to this."

"I bloody don't have much of a choice, you know." She snorted. _At least he's not all bad…_ her mind thought.

Rui grinned. "None. But don't worry, except for Tsukasa's mood, I guarantee you'll have a good time."

Tsukushi frowned after a while. "So, what if Priscilla suddenly show up? What would happen then?"

"We'll cross the bridge when we get there," Rui muttered before he glanced at Tsukushi, "Though there might be a problem…"

"What?"

"What if when that time comes and you already fell for Tsukasa----"

"Hey! Don't even go there! I won't fall for him!" she cut him off before he could finished what he was about to say.

Rui sighed.

The elevator's door opened.

"Let's go."

"Where are we going first?"

"To shop for casual clothes."

Tsukushi glared at him. "But I have a lot of casual clothes, what do you think I'm wearing, a rag?"

Rui raised his brow. "Was that a trick question?"

"Rui!" Tsukushi shrieked.

Rui grinned charmingly while Tsukushi paled then blushed as she noticed that people around them stopped from walking or from doing anything to look at them, specifically to her.

Tsukushi decided she'd die of shame right then and there.

"Oh my god…" she whispered while Rui was still grinning, then she glared at him when the other people seemed to continue on their way. "I'm gonna kill you, I'm sooo gonna murder you!" she hissed silently.

"Hey, you brought that upon yourself." Rui shrugged, still smiling. "Just imagine, on a newspaper, Priscilla Doumyouji 'shrieked like a banshee' at the mall."

Tsukushi narrowed her eyes. She swore, one more nasty word and the newspaper would feast on another news: 'Heir of Hanazawa Corp. fell from the fourth floor of the mall'.

"What? Got your own devilish plans playing at your head?" Rui asked as he looked at each shop they were passing by.

She blinked. _'Was he a mind reader or something?'_

"You know," Tsukushi started as she stopped from walking. "Maybe I'll just buy some clothes another day, I think I don't like your company much."

Rui turned to looked at her, his expression blank. "Who said that the feeling's not mutual?"

Tsukushi gasped.

A grin broke from Rui's lips. "Got snared from your own trap I see." He commented. "Do you really think it'll affect me?"

"I hate you." Then she started walking again.

"Fine." He walked beside Tsukushi again.

Tsukushi looked at him with a sideway glance. "So, tell me, I think I won't believe if you say that you don't have a girlfriend…"

"Who said I don't have?" he glance back, both of his hands were now inside his pocket as he walked casually. The crowds were still looking after him even though he was trying to fit in.

"So, if you have, then why are you accompanying me here rather than hanging out with her?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Nice try." He smirked. "Do you really think I'll leave you here so you could escape?"

"Of course I won't escape."

"Yeah right." Rui said sarcastically.

"…but won't she get jealous or something?"

"She knows I'm accompanying you **Priscilla**." Rui muttered.

"Why won't she anyway? And what's your girlfriend's name?"

"Shizuka. And she won't get jealous because she's a mature woman and understanding and she trusts me, and anyway, she knew better than to be jealous of Priscilla."

"Why?"

"Because Priscilla is a brat."

"But…" Tsukushi looked at Rui slyly. "What would she think if she knew that I'm not the real Priscilla? Won't she get jealous? And not to mention that you said that she **trusts **you, then what would she think when she find out that you're **lying **to her?"

Rui shrugged. "First, she doesn't know you, what she didn't know won't hurt her. Second, since she won't know then she'll still trust me and if she find out _accidentally_ then she'll understand why after I told her why. Third, as I said, she's a mature woman. Fourth, stop looking for loopholes where you think you can get out of this situation because there's none."

"Okay, then." Tsukushi huffed. "Well, why are you the one who's accompanying me today?"

"Tsukasa is busy and I'm the only one around. And then there's also the choice of whether it's me or your dozens of bodyguards, so I could easily predict that you'll rather choose me to accompany you." Rui informed her with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Tsukushi decided that Rui confused her so much.

"You're right, but what about your other two friends?"

"Ah, them. If I'm correct," Rui looked at his watch for a while. "They might be still sleeping. You see, they like to hang out at clubs and all that and they're always pulling an all nighter. But then again, you're still young to understand that." He smirked.

"Yeah, too _young_ to be _married_." She spat.

"You know, you amuse me."

"Thank you for making you amused!" Tsukushi muttered before she frowned. "I thought they were also running a company, so how could they go to work when most of their times were spent in a bar?"

Rui chuckled as he remembered his friends' reasons before he spoke. "Based on Akira, they are what you called a 'freelance' businessman."

Tsukushi raised her brow. "Do I want to know?"

"…well, they own a company of their own, right?"

Tsukushi nodded.

"But that company is a 'part' of the Doumyouji's group of companies. It means that the Nishikado's and Mimasaka's and also Hanazawa's company has an alliance with Tsukasa's company, but that doesn't mean that Doumyouji has control of each company. It was like joining forces, like when two families both joined their company with the use of arrange marriage, but what happened on our company was joined by friendship; a brotherhood, since we've been friends since we were still in kindergarten."

Now, Tsukushi looked awed and interested. Never in her entire life had she heard that kind of strong friendship.

"Well, what's that got to do with them as a 'freelancer'?"

Rui continued. "As their company being part of the Doumyouji Groups of Company then that means they could 'not' go daily to their offices to see things and see things once in a while since they know that Tsukasa won't let anything happen to their companies. And when they have some papers to sign or read, well, they'll just bring it home with them and ask someone to send them to their office."

Tsukushi looked disgusted. "They're a bunch of a lazy ass!"

"You think?" Rui grinned.

"So in short, it means that while they're having fun and all that, Tsukasa was doing all the job?"

"I'm doing my job too, you know."

"But the two of them are just happy go lucky, it looks like they're just fooling around and doesn't care about the company."

"If I don't know that you're a hard working person and hate seeing a lazy bone, I'd think you're defending Tsukasa." Rui commented with a sly grin.

Tsukushi blushed before she glared at him.

Rui raised his hands as if in surrender. "Well, they may look like inconsiderate and happy-go-lucky, but believe me when I said that that doesn't mean that they didn't care about the company or the people working on it. They make sure that they finished their task and everything in due time, they're just a happy bunch and loves the good life and there's no way they'll let a four walled room confine them."

"I think you're rather fond of them." Tsukushi looked at Rui with disbelief.

"Well, I am."

"Why? Oh, don't tell me, you're also like them once in a while."

"It's not a bad thing, that would prevent you from being burn out from work, and well, like I said, they're like brothers. That means they are understood." Rui said simply.

"Understood! While Tsukasa is buried inside a four-walled-box you called and signing and reading papers and attending meetings!"

"Does that bother you?"

Tsukushi ignored him. "I'm not surprise why he barely has a time with his own son." She snorted.

"You know, even if those two worked hard that doesn't mean that it'll lessen Tsukasa's workload because he has more inheritance than us, their family has many businesses…"

"But it would be a little bit lighter with those party-goers helping out." She looked upset. If she was Tsukasa, she would lose her mind with responsibilities.

"Well, just imagine Soujirou and Akira working so hard at the office, they're like a fish taken out from water." Rui mumbled before he looked at Tsukushi. "And someday, those responsibilities would be turn over to Yuuri…"

Tsukushi gasped.

"And that's why, he cannot be sick like that. He is the Doumyouji heir first and foremost, a lot is expected of him the moment he was born."

"That's cruel."

"That's the Doumyouji's facts of life." Rui stated. "That goes for us F3 but we're not that burdened. Many times Tsukasa did everything, defy everything just to get away from it all, but in the end, he ended up to what he was running from….and his parents are very proud of him…"

"And Yuuri…." Tsukushi sniffed. "…he'll eventually defy everything too…."

"Maybe."

"Rui."

"Hmm…"

"I think…." She hesitated. "…I think I would like more stories about the F4 when they were still young and free from responsibilities…"

"Does that mean you don't hate me anymore?" he taunted playfully. "Because telling you a story means we'll have to see each other quiet frequently…" Rui raised his brow.

"Have you heard the story of one thousand and one nights?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you go on and tell me a story everytime we meet because when you failed, I might do all the torture I've been imagining to do to you since the day back at the roof top."

"Oh, you still want me to fall off the high places, eh?"

"Something like that. And I just thought of it a while ago."

"You don't have to scare me, I'll tell you a story…"

Tsukushi then looked at Rui. "But that doesn't mean we're friends, I just want some stories about my 'so-called' husband…"

"Oh-oh, you're interested with Tsukasa!"

"Shut up!" Tsukushi kicked Rui at the shin before glaring at him.

Rui smiled, pat her head before rubbing her hair in disarray.

Tsukushi scowled.

"Let's go shopping." Rui declared before he tugged her towards a boutique.

**00000000000000000000000000**

Tsukushi's eyes almost bugged out of their socket. Rui was just taking every clothes that he passed by on the way that was hanging on their respective racks. And not to mention that they were only on the casual sections and their shopping just started.

"Rui that's enough!" she called out as she followed his trail. Rui kept on flinging some clothes to the poor fellow who was assigned to assist them, and he was almost buried with all the clothes he was carrying.

"Nonsense! Just pick everything you fancy." He saw another set of racks and charge on it as he continued flinging some more pile of clothes.

"Pick everything! Are you crazy! _You_ already picked all of it."

Rui chuckled. "Really, I didn't notice." He continued taking clothes from the racks.

Tsukushi grabbed the flashy mini skirt that Rui just threw on the guy carrying the clothes. "I don't think I fancy wearing these kinds of skirts." She held all skirts in different variety colors.

"Maybe you don't need them _now_ but you'll need them a bit _later._"

"What would I do with it!"

"Use it for tennis lesson or something?" he said distractedly as he continued to pile some clothes. "Do you think we should call the driver to bring them in the car?"

Tsukushi just shook her head as she raised her hands in defeat. "You're a shopping-nutsy!"

"I'm just helping you." Rui said before he threw another set of sundresses.

"Why don't you just buy the bloody store!" Tsukushi glance for a while at the poor salesman.

"Now that's a thought, remind me to tell Tsukasa."

Tsukushi just followed Rui's craze for shopping helplessly. Well, if the guy was crazy about shopping, then she'll let him.

They were already in the counter awhile later when Tsukushi smiled slyly before saying in a low voice to Rui. "I thought guys hate shopping, so why are you crazy about shopping? Hmmmm….."

Rui just arched his brow in amusement at the meaning that Tsukushi was insinuating. Then he laughed.

Tsukushi's eyes widened. **Rui laughed!** She didn't think he's the laughing kind of bloke!

"What's wrong?" Rui asked, he was still smiling.

"Nothing. I just never thought you're the laughing kind of person, that's all."

"Well, I'm only human."

"A rich human." She corrected.

"Right on that. That's why we have to know how to pick clothes or we'll be on the next 'hall-of-shame' at the newspapers and magazines."

"Do you really care about that? I never fancy you as vain?"

"Actually, no. Though sometimes, the most important thing on other people is your appearance and since we came from an affluent family, we can't have mistakes."

"I'm right then, you're a shopping nutsy!"

Rui just grinned.

"You know, when we were at that restaurant, Sakurako and I, we were just reading about yours and the others autobiography and your school life….well, Sakurako was the one who was more interested while I was just accompanying her."

"Really! We didn't know we have some stuff of that kind at school. Maybe someone compiled them." He smiled. "That was the best days of our lives, high school."

"Yeah. And you're robbing me off it!" Tsukushi snapped.

"Who said you'll stop going to school?" Rui frowned.

"But I thought I'll pretend as Priscilla?"

"But of course you'll continue school."

"What about Tsukasa?"

"He thinks you're on one of your 'tricks and acts' so he won't be suspicious." Rui shrugged.

Tsukushi pouted for a while, they were now walking out of the store followed by five salesman to assist them with their package. "He didn't love Priscilla that much, ne? Or he would care whatever she does…"

"Yeah. It was all a sham wedding…"

"Tragic then."

"You could say that."

"And there at school the students thought that it was like a fairy tale where the prince and princess live happily…and that they're a perfect couple…" she snorted.

"Remember that it's all about 'appearances'…"

"You know what I think?" Tsukushi looked at Rui.

"What?"

"That Priscilla ran away because she wanted to be 'free' on her own way because it was not a fairy tale…"

"Do you plan on being a detective someday?" Rui asked with a smile.

"Who knows, I might be the next Sherlock Holmes." She shrugged. Tsukushi sighed before saying, "Now, back to the topic, so, what about Yuuri? If I am to look after him how could I go to school?"

"You'll be fine, it's not like you'll have to hang out with him all the time…" he grinned before he continued. "…or he'll be sick with your face seeing you all the time."

"Gee, thanks."

"Anytime."

"Well, now what?" Tsukushi looked inquiringly at Rui.

"Underwears…" he said blandly as if he was telling the days weather.

"WHAT!" she shrieked as she turned beat red.

"Underwear, did you not hear me?" a smile was starting to break on his lips but he suppressed it.

"Yeah, I heard you!"

"Why ask me then?"

"I don't think that-----"

Rui gave her a shocked playful look. "Don't tell me you don't wear underwears?"

"Shut up!" Tsukushi gritted her teeth as she stilled herself from charging Rui. "I think I could buy them another time…"

"Why? When we could buy them now." He asked innocently.

"Because…." She said in frustration. "You're here you know!"

"What's wrong with me being here?"

"You're ----- ugh! I don't believe you, fine! Just let's go and get over it!"

"I'm glad you could see sense…" Rui smiled before they made their way to the lingerie shop.

**000000000000000000000000000000000**

To **Mary, …(), rinsess4Ever, Chew Chew, Oh-Live, (), sonydjsnmix, Nicole, maziy, katoe, kairinu, rose, Akai Chou, I-Smiles-U, dukki, swtlilpinay, robin windstar, princesssugar, Myir, Xyjah, aquamarine chick 234, **and to all other 'secret' reader, thank you very much for having time reading this lil ficcy of mine.

Sorry I can't answer lots of question since that's the new rule that I heard but anyway you'll find out the answers to your questions as you read along and yes, this is a Tsukushi/Tsukasa fic, Rui is just an 'unpredictable' bridge, and on next chapter the continuation of their shopping spree, Rui sure love to spend Tsukasa's money! Hahahaha…anyway, sorry for the long wait busy with life and it sucks when you're trying to find work when my mum decided that I'm old enough to work and if I wanted to buy lots of things and travel, I have to earn it so yeah, how I wish there's a real Tsukasa to spend money on me! Haha…I bet you wish the same. Anyway, here it is, I'll try to work on the next one much faster. I was also hooked on reading harry potter ficcy after reading the 6th book and I like the harry/ginny pairing so much. And I love Daniel Radcliffe so much, hahahaha….later. this is a hot-off-the press release and no time to see if I miss some misspelled or double/same words like 'her her' or something like that, I'll fix it later, I just want to post this right now.

Yorishiku!


	7. First Date

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, just the plot and the boy named Yuuri…

**000000**

**Chapter Seven: _First Date_**

**------**

With a very flushed face that almost reached her neck and shoulder because of embarrassment, Tsukushi walked out of the lingerie shop, while Rui was following behind her with a winning grin followed by an additional salesman carrying some bags from the lingerie shop.

Tsukushi took a deep breath before she stopped and turned to Rui with a deathly glare. "If you don't stop grinning, I'll make you!" she warned.

Rui chuckled.

"Why you--!"

Tsukushi was about to strangle him when Rui spoke as he force himself to stop from chuckling. "Priscilla doesn't lose her cool in public places."

That made Tsukushi stopped on her tracks.

"…..she only expressed her annoyance after she was inside the Doumyouji mansion. And that's one of the important thing you must remember. She may cause a cheeky scene in front of everyone, but not rage or any emotion related to annoyance or violence."

"And Tsukasa?"

Rui shrugged, an amuse smile on his face. "Well, he's always causing violent scenes, but that's not new anyway."

Tsukushi rolled her eyes.

"Shall we continue then?"

"Where to?"

"Evening gowns." Then Rui made his way to a boutique catering different kinds of gowns.

Tsukushi frowned as she followed Rui. "Where would I need an evening gown for?"

"You see, rich people always held parties at home, so it's either the Doumyouji's would decide to have one or attend one, and not to mention that you'll also need them whenever Tsukasa asks you out for dinner."

"Dinner!" Tsukushi shrieked.

Rui suddenly looked at her, startled. "What was that for!"

"Rui, I don't think I know how to use different dining utensils, you know, especially all those different spoons and forks!"

"I see…" Rui pinched his nose in thought lightly before he smiled. "Well, that would be a problem since Tsukasa is planning to take you out for dinner later after we shop that's why you'll use one of the evening gowns we'd buy and then we're going to a beauty shop to fix your hair and make up."

"I can't! There's no way I could eat dinner with him this early." Tsukushi shook her head frantically. "He'll notice the difference!"

"He won't." Rui said confidently before saying, "Besides, how about we eat at some fancy restaurant after we shop and before we go to the beauty shop so at least you could have a little knowledge about those utensils, hn?"

"Okay." Tsukushi agreed.

**000000000000**

"Do you think they'll let us in when we're only wearing casual clothes?" Tsukushi asked with doubt as she peered at the elegant looking people inside the fancy restaurant Rui brought her, it was in an elegant hotel nearby the mall they shopped at.

"Of course." Rui said confidently as he held her arm as they started to enter as the security wearing a formal suit opened the door for them, and once inside, someone approached them.

Tsukushi looked nervous, thinking that the lady was going to tell them off.

"Mr. Hanazawa, this way please." The lady greeted with a smile as she assisted them to their table.

Tsukushi gaped at Rui who looked smug. She calmed herself as she followed him.

The lady gave them a menu once they were seated, and when she left, Tsukushi hit Rui's arm.

"You bastard! I was all worried for nothing!"

Rui smiled, "Why? Did I ask you to be worried?" then he shrugged. "But I'm impressed, you're learning to control your emotion for a while there."

"I'm so gonna injure you!" she spat.

"I'll tell you what." Rui said as he looked at his menu. "Why don't you compose yourself since there are some reporters around waiting to find some gossip."

"Huh?" Tsukushi frowned as she tried to look around.

"They may not look obvious but that doesn't mean they're not there."

"How do you know? And how come the lady knew you here?"

Rui placed his menu down as he looked at her, "Did I forget to mention that this hotel is called Maple Hotel and it also belongs to the Doumyouji's, that's why it's okay whether we're wearing formal clothes or not." He explained with amusement as he saw Tsukushi narrowed her eyes. "And that's why it's common knowledge that there would be a reporter lurking around, as you know, the F4 are their favorite subjects these days."

"And you just decided to tell me this _now_!" she hissed.

"Relax, just play it cool, Priscilla." Rui smirked. "I think this is a good practice for you."

"_For putting me on the SPOT!_" she spat in a low voice.

"Just play it cool and don't make them bother you, eat naturally." Rui said to her smoothly. "You _must_ get used to it."

Tsukushi took a deep breath before relaxing and composing her expression. She didn't go to Eitoku and attend some etiquette subjects for nothing.

She tried to smile in a polite manner as she carefully drank from her glass of juice before talking to Rui in a not-so-obvious gritted teeth, "What about the freaking spoons and forks!"

Tsukushi might be attending etiquette class but that doesn't mean she could memorize all the different uses of fork and spoons!

Rui smiled charmingly as if a man in love, Tsukushi almost rolled her eyes. _'What a good actor!' _she thought. As he said, "Just follow my lead and you'll be fine, and do make sure you remember which fork and spoon to which. But mostly, when eating the main dish, it's the utensils from the outer which is the biggest of all. And as the course of meal progresses, you'll start moving to the inner utensils, and until it reach the last and the smallest which is for dessert. Just remember that the position of the utensils are always in the ascending or descending fashion, most of the time, you have to use the biggest to the smallest or sometimes, you have to use the smallest first because others wanted some appeterif first but most of them are either wines or some pick-up foods. But just to be safe for now, follow the biggest to smallest lecture." He explained to her.

Tsukushi just nodded, saving all the information to her brain.

Just in time, a maitre'd appeared to their table, Rui gave him their orders. And when he left, Rui raised his brow to Tsukushi. "Not so tough, eh."

She just made a face.

**0000000000000000**

"Why do I have to go to this beauty parlor?" Tsukushi grumbled.

"Because of your dinner with Tsukasa later."

Tsukushi sighed before letting Rui tugged her arm. "Would you be joining us?"

Rui laughed, "That would look suspicious!"

"Why?"

"Tsukasa would suspect since it's public knowledge with us F4 that I hate Priscilla the most and now I'm joining you both to dinner." He raised an amuse brow, "And not to mention that Tsukasa only knew that I'm only doing this because of our friendship and not because I'm fond of you."

"What if I mess up!"

"You won't."

"But--!"

Rui stopped her ranting, "How about I make an appearance with Shizuka, I think it's perfect if you meet her."

Tsukushi then laughed as she thought of something.

"What?" Rui frowned.

"Nothing." She continued laughing. "It's just that…" then she looked at him with almost teary-eye because of laughter. "Earlier we're like cat and dogs and now I'm asking you advice and you giving me one." She laughed again. "Are you softening to me, Mr. Hanazawa?" she teased.

Rui smirked as he composed himself. "Not on you life. I'm just helping a pathetic being like you."

Tsukushi just rolled her eyes, she knew he was just making fun of her. Now, she doesn't hate him that much, only a little.

"You know," Tsukushi anchored her arm to his. "You could be my very first rich friend."

Rui took her arm out of his and put it straight at Tsukushi's side as he held her head high with his thumb. "Remember, Priscilla doesn't act too friendly and clung to friends. She's perfect like a statuesque model. Always held your head high and walk tall and straight and proud."

Tsukushi gave him a weird look, "How could she be a brat when she acts like a zombie?"

"She could be a brat without trying so hard, she has sharp tongue with friendly nature. It's intriguing really, her personality. She looked so calculative."

"So, she's a girl with contradiction."

"Yeah."

Tsukushi nodded, thinking how could she be a girl of contradiction? Well, maybe she could be, for a bit.

"Well then, let's get this over with." Rui said as they entered the parlor.

**000000000000**

**Conference Room**

**-**

He was in the middle of the meeting with different business investors, and for one of the rarest moments, Soujirou and Akira were present at the meeting room. Tsukasa was telling them about the companies' new project when the door suddenly burst open. Everyone was looking at the new comer.

As the double door opened wide, Tsukushi and Rui were revealed, behind them was the anxious looking secretary since her boss strictly told her that the meeting was not to be disturbed to whatever matter.

Tsukushi held her head high as she strode inside the room, her aura looked friendly enough but her presence was something not to be trifled with. She glided the room smoothly, as if she was not walking at the floor itself, rather she was floating.

Before they arrived, Rui already briefed her of how she should act and what she should do.

She was already wearing a black evening gown that was revealing her silky smooth back and the fabric was clinging to her figure as she moved, she was wearing a black stilettos and her hair in a coiffure fashion, her make-up made her look even more intimidating even if how simple it looked and how friendly she was portrayed.

Tsukushi smiled sweetly as she made her way to the frowning Tsukasa, within a second she reached his side and automatically put her hands about his waist as she kissed him lightly on the lips, not caring about the audience around the conference room.

"S-sir Doumyouji, I'm sorry but I can't s-stop---"

Tsukushi looked at the secretary's trembling figure before she simply said, "You're fired."

The secretary stood there looking shock, others didn't comment.

"Gather your things and leave, I don't want to see your incompetent face anymore." Tsukushi said without blinking an eye, but her face was still looking friendly and innocent.

Inside, she was horrified at what she was doing and talking, but she needed to act.

The secretary looked at Tsukasa, her eyes starting to water.

"What happened?"

"She _tried_ to stop me." Tsukushi said, not changing her expression, but the sound of her voice was slightly indignant. "Doesn't she know who I am…"

Tsukasa sighed, "Pack your things, and wait for me at my office for your last paycheck." He said to his secretary of two years.

The secretary nodded and left the room.

Tsukushi turned then addressed the whole room as her brow raised slightly. "No greetings, gentlemen?"

Everyone rose to their seats, bowed their heads and gave her a greeting. Tsukushi pointed at one of the men near the end of the table.

Tsukasa groaned but didn't say anything. His wife was pointing at one of his trusted worker at the office that gained a position because of his hard work. If he didn't need Priscilla for their son, he won't indulge her whims and caprices.

"You. Yes, you." Tsukushi said in a light manner. "I don't like the way you bow and greet. Why don't you join that foolish girl earlier, hmm…"

Tsukushi saw the man flexed his jaw in contained anger but he nodded and left. Tsukushi wondered how Priscilla could act this strong and powerful when she looked so fragile, and she herself looked so fragile.

"Sit down gentlemen." She said, but when they were about to sit down, she changed her mind. "On the other hand, why don't you all leave, meeting adjourned, I don't think I could last a second more in this meeting room," then she looked at her husband with an impish grin. "While you, dear husband, are taking me to a fancy dinner."

Tsukasa nodded, and the others were dismissed, leaving only the F4.

"Priscilla!" Akira chirped as he made his way to hers and in a gesture of enveloping her into a hug.

Tsukushi smiled sweetly, "Don't bother to hug me if you still value your life."

Akira pouted but dropped his hands. "Cold as ever." He muttered good-naturedly.

"I beg to disagree." Soujirou said after greeting her. "Since she is everything that are sunny and beautiful." He winked at her. "Care to join us later to a party."

"How sweet of you, dear Jirou," Tsukushi said with a slight grin. "Is that all you do with your life, flirt, party, and flirt some more. That's just sad."

"Ah, you know us so much," Soujirou grinned roguishly. "We love to save girls from their utter sadness."

Tsukushi wrinkled her nose, "You could have offered help earlier while I bored myself to death with Rui's weirdness as he accompanied me to shop. If he is not a close friend of Tsukasa, I would have dispatch of him, but you see, I'm still being kind."

"As kind as ever." Rui muttered indignantly.

Tsukushi turned to Rui and pinched his cheek hard, Rui almost wince, he bet that Tsukushi was doing that with her own personal vendetta to get even with him. He almost rolled his eyes. "I'm glad you think so much of me." She only let go when she thought that Rui's cheek was red enough.

Tsukasa then decided to clear his throat and kiss Tsukushi's side of the neck, "I'll talk to the people you just fired at my office for a while before we go." Then he made his way to the door.

Akira closed it behind him and leaned on it.

After they were sure that Tsukasa was out of the room, Tsukushi sighed. The F3 looked at her with concern. "Oh god, I feel so horrible! I can't believe _I _just _ordered_ two people to leave the company, and to think I'm an ordinary employee myself!" she said in disgust.

Akira shrugged, "Hey, remember, you're Mrs. Doumyouji now, and if you didn't do that, you'll look like a real fake."

"Just think that you're doing this all for the sake of Yuuri." Soujirou said.

"I still can't believe I could pretend like that. Keeping myself smiling even though I'm firing someone off their job."

"Yeah," Akira agreed. "For a while there I thought you're really the real Priscilla. Rui really do wonders with you."

Rui rolled his eyes, "Just remember what I told you and don't worry, I know that Tsukasa would just let them work to some other branch of the empire."

Tsukushi nodded with relief before she grimaced, "Boy, I'm sure many people would want my neck after all this. I won't be surprise if they want to assassinate me."

"Yeah," Akira clucked his tongue, "Maybe that was why Priscilla was nowhere to be found, she's in hiding."

"Well, let's get out of here already, and you…" Rui pointed at her. "Go to Tsukasa's office already. Remember, Priscilla is not keen of waiting."

Tsukushi huffed, "Fine." Then she frowned, "But Rui, how could I be nice and close to Yuuri if I'm so mean?"

"Remember that Priscilla has different moods and she does whatever she wanted to do and she's a lady with lots of contradictions. You could be nice to Yuuri and to Tsukasa---"

"And to us…" Akira cut off. Tsukushi laughed.

"…..while you're mean to other people." Rui ended.

"Oookay." Tsukushi nodded, a bit unsure.

**000000000000000000**

**Tsukasa's Office**

**---**

Inside his office, Tsukasa found his crying secretary and one of his friend outside F4 who looked so angry that he's about to kill someone.

When his presence was known, the man named Dean faced him, anger in his eyes. "I can't believe you have that kind of woman for a wife! And how dare she just told me off like some insignificant flea!"

Then his crying secretary named Sarah stood from her seat, still crying, "Sir Doumyouji, you do know that I'm the only one earning for my family since my mother can't work anymore because of her illness and I have three more siblings going to school…"

Tsukasa run his hands through his curly hair before he went toward his desk and sat on his swivel chair. He was silent for a while as he wrote something on two opposite papers before he spoke.

"As of today, you two would be flying to New York to work for my mother's company there, here's the letter, you have to give this to her secretary," Tsukasa gave them each of the paper he had written with. "But if you want to work in London rather than New York, then just tell me."

"How could you just let your wife do as she pleases!" Dean asked.

"Because she's my wife." He said simply.

"But---"

"It's none of your business, really."

"You're blind when it comes to her!"

"Maybe." Tsukasa nodded.

Dean went silent.

"Sir, what about my siblings and my mother?" Sarah asked.

"Your siblings would be part of the F4's foundation so we'll cover their schoolings and other needs while your mother would have a private nurse for her."

"Thank you, sir."

Tsukasa nodded.

Right that instant, the door opened and Tsukushi entered, her act was on again. Tsukasa groaned, he could smell another omen.

"Ready, my love?" Tsukushi asked in an almost whispered voice. Dean and Sarah couldn't believe how an angelic looking lady like Tsukushi could be so cruel.

Tsukasa nodded as he stood from his chair.

"And you two?" Tsukushi raised her brow. "What are you still doing here?"

Sarah bowed before making her way out while Dean glared at her. Tsukushi almost cringed inside. Then he said, "If I were you, you should be careful Mrs. Doumyouji…"

Tsukushi sighed, "Are you threatening me?" then she nodded and smile, she looked up to his tall form with an innocent sparkle in her eyes. Dean almost looked fooled by her charm. "You might want to be careful yourself, you don't want to wake up one day and learn your family is….missing?" then she raised her brow as a challenge.

She was thanking Rui for intimidating her a few days back at the roof top since she could just simply pick his sly manner.

It was brief but Tsukushi could see that Dean looked helpless at the moment, it was all in his eyes, just like her and everyone else, his weakness was his family.

Dean took a deep breath before leaving.

Tsukushi then looked up to Tsukasa innocently even though she saw him glaring at her, almost wanting to choke her.

And Tsukushi felt fear in her heart but she didn't let it show.

"Shall we, my love?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes." Tsukasa kissed her lightly on the lips, his anger gone, before he held her by the waist as they left the building.

**00000000000000000**

To **LokiGirl, sphinx, Chi5 **– you're right and maybe whatever as long as I can do it. **Xcb, Ratchadwi, I-Smiles-U, peachINVU, JayKimLi, Xyjah – **I'll be waiting for that and I'll make some webpage where everything I wrote would be posted. **Sonydjsnmix, princesssugar, yanyan, **thank you guys.

I've finished this chapter a while back I just kept from posting it soon since I was contemplating whether to change some of the scenes here but in the end, I stick with it, I think that it's best to stick with my first idea. So here it is.

Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

And here's next chapter, enjoy! Yorishiku!


	8. Manners Matters!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

-

**Chapter Eight: _Manners Matters!_**

**-**

As their car started moving out of his office, Tsukasa pushed one of the few buttons near him letting the separator window lift in the middle of the car, giving him and Tsukushi some privacy at the back seat and out of the driver's sight and earshot.

After making sure that the driver couldn't hear them, Tsukasa sighed as he poured himself a glass of wine after slipping his arms away from Tsukushi's shoulder.

Tsukushi frowned, "I thought we're going to have dinner?"

"This is just to calm my nerves…" he half-raised the glass before drinking from it.

"Why?"

"Funny, you ask." Tsukasa smirked. "When you just fired two of my capable employees in the company!"

Tsukushi cringed inwardly, if she was not playing a role and if she didn't know that Tsukasa's anger was for Priscilla, she'd be crying now. Why, the man was scary. And Tsukasa doesn't even need to raise his voice to make his point, it was more on the impact of his eyes. She shivered as she stared at those piercing eyes.

And yet she couldn't help but to be drawn into them.

Instead of sighing dreamily like a love-fool teenager though she won't do that in front of him since she's still a bit annoyed at him, she shrugged nonchalantly.

"They annoy me."

"Just because of that! You're childish and unreasonable as ever!" Tsukasa was near breaking down something.

"I'm not the one wanting _me _back in your life, you know." Tsukushi pointed out with narrowed eyes. "You're the one who came looking for me!"

Tsukasa narrowed his eyes as he gritted his teeth. "I won't be looking for you if it wasn't _for _Yuuri. Rest assured that I have no intention of continuing any romantic_ if-there-was-any_ entanglements with you." He hissed. "We're both together to fulfill one thing, cure my son of his depression. And that's the reason why I'm still tolerating your childishness."

"And if I don't?" Tsukushi aka Priscilla asked curiously.

Tsukasa smiled coldly, Tsukushi felt cold fear ran through her veins. She decided that she hated Tsukasa with a cold smile. It made him look merciless.

And merciless he was. "If you don't…..I'll kill you…" he stated simply yet dangerously.

Tsukushi gulped.

And if it was even possible, she would summon fainting right in the scene.

Despite nervousness, she smiled still, "You're joking, my love…" she said in a half-whispered tone as she slowly reached one of Tsukasa's hands and held it to hers. "You may be a lot of things, but not that kind of person, ne?" she worked her eyelashes on him. Making her looked sweet and pliant. Inside, Tsukushi were gagging with her acting.

Tsukasa caressed her cheek softly before snaking one of his big hands around Tsukushi's neck and gripped on it but not to the point of hurting her, still, Tsukushi was nervous and she was trying her best not to panic.

"You're right, _my love, _but it's a different story when it comes to my son."

After some minutes of silence, Tsukasa looked out the window as the car they were in halted.

"We're here."

Tsukushi nodded as she loosen Tsukasa's tie then decided to just leave it and open a few buttons on his dark blue long sleeves.

"Loose the coat and rolled up your sleeves 'till at the elbows." She suggested.

Tsukasa followed her instructions after nodding.

Tsukushi bit her lip for a while before reaching up and messing Tsukasa's curly hair a bit before nodding. "That would do."

"You made me look like an irresponsible businessman just like Akira and Soujirou." He frowned as he glanced for a second at the glass window.

"Nope, you look cool."

"Cool?" Tsukasa repeated with a raised brow. "Since when did you learn to use the word cool?"

"It has been a few years you know, things happen, and people change." Tsukushi shrugged.

Not wanting to let his brain think any more stuff and add the fact that he's really hungry, he ignored her comment before exiting the car to open her side of the door.

Tsukushi grinned sarcastically after she took Tsukasa's offered hand to help her out of the car. "Funny, all of us have a two-face nature." she rolled her eyes.

Tsukasa raised his brow for inquiry.

"Well," she shrugged. "Awhile ago, you were biting my head off inside the car, and then in front of the public you were so gentlemanly…"

"Not always…" Tsukasa snorted. "I just learned how to control my temper a little these days."

Tsukushi continued. "Then there's also Rui, Soujirou, Akira… and me…"

"Them I could understand their attitudes…but you? What do you have to hide?... besides abandoning our son…"

Tsukushi bit her lip before answering. "Oh you know, I might act cold and careless in front of everyone, but I guess you have some once-in-a-while glimpse to my inner feelings." She said. Well, since Tsukasa and Priscilla are married, Tsukushi didn't have to think hard that Tsukasa has the privilege to see some different sides of Priscilla privately.

Tsukasa was silent for a while before nodding then he spoke, "Yeah… back then, I never thought I would see you in that way…"

"Huh?" now Tsukushi was curious.

But he didn't answer her since they were already in front of the glass door and they were greeted by the restaurant's manager.

**000000000000**

After the maitre'd and the waiter who brought their champagne left their table, Tsukushi stared at Tsukasa while he was drinking from his crystal glass.

"What?"

She shrugged. "Tell me….about what you said earlier…you never expect to see me in what way?"

"Don't you remember?" Tsukasa asked, giving her those critical-searching eyes.

Tsukushi thought for a while, she drank from her crystal glass, and when she suddenly came up with a good excuse, she put the glass down and looked at Tsukasa. "Not really. I hated remembering bad memories…"

Tsukasa nodded, Tsukushi saw his eyes narrowed for a while before returning to their emotionless look. "There was a party at the mansion, everyone was happy for us and greeting us congratulations, it was the same day we learned that you were pregnant…"

Tsukushi inwardly winced. _'Nice one Tsukushi! No wonder he had those angry eyes for a while.'_ But she didn't say anything.

"So, you were smiling…politely, almost coldly, your usual smile I suppose…" then Tsukasa smirked. "Funny, I never saw you laugh before….a real laugh I mean, you're always so controlled with the emotion you wanted people to see you, but I knew better…" his brow furrowed. "After the whole guests left, your controlled feature disappeared and you started crying and throwing the gifts everywhere…and I thought I was the only one who has a problem controlling my emotion…" he smirked.

Now, Tsukushi was really intrigued.

'_A socialite woman who has everything, who has a tricky façade….and an emotional struggle? Intriguing…'_

"…then after a few days we flew to Sylvannah, and when I thought you would be happier there, you got this down and depressed look after a while," Tsukasa shrugged, drank some champagne before he continued telling Tsukushi in a detached tone. "Until Yuuri was born, for nine months, we were going from one place to another, and when Yuuri was born, you never wanted to touch him nor look at him….and I didn't know why, it's not like you're telling me anything…" Tsukasa shook his head. "Then you left without a trace and a word…." He trailed off before raising his brow. "And now, here you are, just as I thought, you would show up the moment I cut your resources…" he said sarcastically.

Tsukushi narrowed her eyes, "I could live without those _so-called_ resources, you octopus head! I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time! So stop feeling great about yourself!" she snapped, she spoke not as Priscilla but as herself, since what she said was true. She's an independent young lady with an independent life and she could work hard for a living, and speaking of work, Tsukushi promised herself that she would go to the dango shop first thing in the morning.

Tsukasa once again stared at Tsukushi, he couldn't help but noticed her being out-of-Priscilla-character once in a while, just like when she called him octopus head, Priscilla wouldn't say such things.

But then he shrugged before speaking sarcastically again, "Oh really, too bad I never get to see that 'living without resources thing' since you're back here with me now. Too bad."

Tsukushi was about to retort when the waiter arrived, their food being served.

"So," Tsukushi once again started talking after the waiter was gone, she was mixing her side dish of green peas, carrots and corn to her mashed potatoes before spooning them.

Tsukasa frowned at her and what she was doing but he didn't comment.

"…what's the meeting about earlier?" Tsukushi asked without interest, then she ate what she scooped on her spoon. Just like before, she looked at Tsukasa with an innocent face and blank emotion.

"New company projects, some mergings…the usual…" he shrugged.

Tsukushi pouted, "Don't you ever get bored, sitting there all day, wasting your young life in a four-walled box?"

"Where have you been all this time? What happened to you? You seemed like you're creating a different view on life…" he grinned. "When we first met, after the sp's stopped your escape you never voiced what you really want, you just follow the flow…the marriage….and everything…" then he frowned. "But I think what you said is not that strange since you never work in your entire life…"

Tsukushi swished her index finger, "Just answer my question…"

"I don't know, it's the way of my life, it's a part of me, part of being a Doumyouji."

"How sad." Tsukushi rolled her eyes.

Tsukasa raised his brow.

"But that didn't mean I never get to go out on weekend nights…" Tsukasa added.

"But then again….it seems…I don't know…" Tsukushi frowned. "I can't help but to think about Soujirou and Akira….and the way they lead their life…yeah they're always having more than their share of fun but that doesn't mean they're not doing their jobs, right?" Tsukushi said, thanking herself that she listened to Rui's stories earlier while they were shopping.

"Now you're a fan of those two playboys, ne?"

She grinned, but only a grin of Priscilla's standard, a moon-shaped smile that didn't reached her innocent-wide almost cold eyes.

And for the life of Tsukushi, deep inside she felt like crying because any more wide of her eyes and she was ready to bawl because of too much air coming towards her eyes and not mention the uncomfortable way she has to stretch it wider and make it look more innocent.

'_How Priscilla managed this feature baffled me!'_ she whined inwardly. _'Damn! Of all the look-alikes I could have…'_

Tsukushi was in the middle of her self-musings when she was cut off when someone cleared their throat next to her. She blinked a few times and when she looked up she saw Rui, smiling amusedly at her, as if laughing at her, as if he could read her dilemma.

And she put a mental note that she would kick his ass the next day.

And then, she noticed that there was someone standing next to him….a woman with long flowing hair, and has a friendly smile…and Tsukushi could tell that the woman's smile was genuine…not like the one she's potraying…

"Rui…Shizuka…" Tsukasa said as he stood up and gave Shizuka a greeting kiss on the cheek.

Rui smiled as he looked at Tsukushi before giving her a greeting kiss. "Priscilla."

Tsukushi lifted a brow.

"Oh, I forgot you go with another name now, Tsukushi…"

"Much better…" Tsukushi smiled politely before looking at Shizuka, she nodded, "Hello Shizuka…long time no see…"

"Hello, Pris---Tsukushi…" Shizuka smiled as they greeted and have a cheek-to-cheek as a greeting.

"Do join us and have a seat…" Tsukushi offered.

"Thank you..." Shizuka said as Rui pulled a chair for her.

While Rui and Tsukasa discussed about business, Shizuka started talking with Tsukushi.

"So, why the sudden change of name?"

Tsukushi shrugged, "Oh you know…so that no one would find out about me, but darn, here I am again…" she said, her smile not vanishing to her lips.

"So, how are you?"

"Fine….then these bastards have to show up and find me."

Tsukushi glared at Rui when he kicked her foot under the table.

Tsukushi took her glass to her hands. "So, Shizuka, how are you and Rui, no plans to marry yet?"

Shizuka blushed before answering, "Since we're still young, our minds are not set on marriage yet…but maybe later it will come to that…"

"Ah, I see…" then Tsukushi gave those eerie innocent look again, "But then again, maybe Rui has no intention of marrying you…"

Tsukasa stared at her as if she has gone mad, Rui choked on his drinks, while Shizuka has those saddened eyes with insecurities…

Still feeling nasty and wanting to get back on Rui for all those not-so-nice stuff he said back at the roof top including the blackmailing thing, and since she couldn't push him off high places either, she bet that this was the best she could do…

'_And I promise to apologize later…'_

"And remember that earlier we went shopping…" Tsukushi said, seeing that the side of Shizuka's eyes started to water. "And then we happened to talk about you for a while…"

Rui gave her a look that said 'I'll get back at you later'.

Tsukushi deciding to put a stop on her amusement, "And he said that you both trust each other…" then she shrugged before sipping some champagne.

Shizuka's eyes brightened once again.

'_Geez, she was easy to please…'_

Rui then gave Tsukushi a devious grin, Tsukushi narrowed her eyes.

"Tsukasa it's been so long since we went to your private island, right?" Rui started.

"Uh-huh."

"Why don't we go this weekend, especially since Tsukushi is here already, and I remember that we purchased some very skimpy two piece swimsuit for her…"

Tsukushi choked on her wine, some were flying out of her mouth.

The last she wanted to do was to expose herself in front of her estranged husband, no matter how gorgeous and yummy he is!

She glared at Rui. He glared back.

Then, a slow song of waltz started.

"Why don't we dance, Rui? I love the song…" Tsukushi said in a commanding voice. "And don't bother to say no, 'cause you'll be dancing with me anyway, ne?"

Rui shrugged before he offered his hands to hers after excusing themselves to Shizuka and Tsukasa.

While they were at the dance floor, Shizuka couldn't help but voiced out. "She seems different and yet not."

"Yeah, I noticed it too…"

"But she's still a bit mean, don't you think? Typical Priscilla."

Tsukasa nodded, but different thoughts lurking in his mind.

**000000000**

At the dance floor, Tsukushi narrowed her eyes at Rui. "I can't believe you suggest such ridiculous things!"

Rui grinned. "That's payback for making Shizuka cry…"

Tsukushi rolled her eyes, "I see no tears…"

"But she's troubled."

"Well, that's because of all the blackmail you put me through the moment we met at the roof top!"

"You know what, I never thought you could be mean as Priscilla, or are you already adapting her personality?" Rui raised an inquiring brow.

"I'm only mean when provoked." She stuck her tongue out.

"Very mature." Rui said sarcastically.

"Well, anyway, why don't you swirl me around the ballroom?" Tsukushi has those eager -excitement in her eyes, "I swear I have never been swirled by a cute rich guy before…" she added cheekily.

"Watch your language, missy, reporters could be around…" Rui reminded her.

She nodded.

And when Rui started their swirl around, she smiled a real smile and she even laugh lightly, not caring if she was forgetting that she was supposed to be playing Priscilla's character.

-

Back at their table, Tsukasa frowned, before a strange feeling of sudden anger….and jealousy surged through him when he saw Tsukushi smiling and laughing while at Rui's arms.

'_What's happening to me, why am I feeling jealous…' _Tsukasa thought.

And when he looked at Shizuka, Tsukasa saw some slight worry on her face as she frowned, looking directly to the couple dancing like children at the dance floor.

**0000000**

**Here's next chappie, happy valentines and sorry for the slow and late update…busy and lazy… I'm starting to put some suspicion on Tsukasa's part slowly and well, even if Rui thought Tsukushi a bit about Priscilla, well, she still could make mistakes, ne…**

And thanks to **sakura22, lady of nowhere, swtlilpinay, I-smiles-u, jaykimli, kyritawuv, digichar, thepastisthepast, princesssugar, jyansooni, chewchew, animeshunter, littlehobbit13, xiaoxing, snowviolet, xxxsarxxx, angel, tif(), babegalanime, chrysanthemum3, harryslytherinson, xyjah – **I'll try to update fast, I'll try, hehe, so update too… **crossingby** – coz the name Priscilla sounded so aristocratic or something like that, just like Druscilla, ne, fitted for the attitude on this fic…**, shin-ora, aliof1873, snuffythemonkey.**

**Thanks for the patience. Yorishiku.**

I'll do the next chappie pronto.


	9. Steep Ground

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

-

-

**Chapter Nine: _Steep Ground_**

-

"What got you so grumpy?" Tsukushi asked, not really caring what Tsukasa was feeling. They were once again inside the car and they were on their way to the Doumyouji mansion.

Tsukasa only glared at her. Tsukushi didn't mind as she shrugged then she looked outside the tinted window on her side. Tsukasa's mood was the least of her problems at the moment since she was thinking of more important things.

Like, where would she sleep? Would she and Tsukasa share a room, and more specifically, in bed?

Tsukushi shivered. Just the thought of being near with a semi-naked or even very-naked Tsukasa was giving her goose-bumps.

She didn't know which feelings would she accept; nervousness, anticipation, or excitement.

Tsukushi sighed, and then she stiffened; her whole body system was alert when she heard Tsukasa's voice as he spoke.

"You're so tense." Tsukasa commented as he gave her a sideway glance.

"No, I'm not." She denied.

Tsukasa raised his brow.

"Listen," Tsukushi glared at him. "Stop analyzing me and staring at me, and just mind your own business."

He smirked.

Tsukushi then gave her own smirk as she looked at him tauntingly, "Or you can't take your eyes off me because you missed me so much? But remember, I'm only here to help you with Yuuri, and nothing else…"

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I would miss you!" Tsukasa said coldly.

Tsukushi shrugged, not affected one bit. "The feeling is very mutual."

**0000000000**

When they arrived at the mansion, Tsukasa exited the car and without another glance, he walked straight toward the main door and entered.

Tsukushi narrowed her eyes. _'What a bastard! It's a miracle the girls at Eitoku adored him and his friends!' _she thought before she stepped out of the car after the driver opened the door at her side.

When she entered the main door, a maid was waiting for her to lead her to her room.

They were already at the foot of the grand staircase when she saw Tsukasa half-way up.

"Hey, you!" she bellowed.

Tsukasa continued climbing the stairs as if he didn't hear her. Tsukushi didn't mind, she started to rant. "You! How so un-gentlemanly of you to leave a lady at the car without opening her door and waiting for her, you idiot! You are so fake!" she yelled each word as if it was her way to release her tension. "You act like a diplomat in front of the public, but the truth is there's nothing diplomatic about you!" she huffed as she felt good after releasing the pressured emotion that she was feeling.

But when she realized what she just said, Tsukushi's eyes widened. She really did it this time. Why couldn't she just shut up? Simple. Because she's Tsukushi Makino. She wouldn't be surprise if he turned, climbed down to her, and pushed her down to the rest of the stairs behind them.

The maid who was leading her was already gone. It looked like she flee the first chance she got when she foresaw the steamed battle ahead.

Tsukushi smirked at the thought, but then she almost stepped back, almost….but the only thing she did was looked at the back of Tsukasa with her wide Priscilla-like eyes when he stopped, looked back at her over his shoulder; his eyes were cold and emotionless. It almost looked frozen.

And in a low, calculated voice, but Tsukushi could tell that there was a repressed anger deep in it, he spoke. "Do not compare me to the rest of the F4 who would charm and woe their way to their target women, I'll act as I please and do as I please." Then his eyes narrowed. "And you'd be a fool if you think Rui would fall for the likes of you, Priscilla… or Tsukushi, whatever you named yourself these days. Rui and Shizuka are betrothed since they were kids, so don't think Rui would leave her because of you. Compared to you, Shizuka is a fine young woman." He said bitingly, releasing the anger/jealous feeling he felt when he saw Tsukushi and Rui dancing happily at the dance floor earlier at dinner, while he never saw his wife smiled at him like that even once during the time when they were still together as a married couple.

Tsukushi's eyes sparkled with the start of tears. "Do not speak to me as if you know me that well, Tsukasa." Although Tsukasa's remarks were not meant for her, she was the one hearing them.

He grinned sarcastically. "Oh, I know you enough to spite you!" he spat before he left her.

Tsukushi stared at the ceiling as she wiped the tears forming in her eyes.

She continued climbing the stairs sadly, seeing the huge mansion and noticing that the only person around was herself, she felt so alone…and abandoned.

Without a thought, she reached inside her purse and squeezed the small flip-top cellphone that Rui secretly handed to her earlier before they left the dance floor.

Rui said that it's for emergency.

"It's like you're my only company, eh?" she whispered softly to the small gadget she was squeezing, then she laughed a humorless laugh. "At least my worry about sleeping at the same room with Tsukasa is out of the way." After climbing the last of the step, she went to the nearest bedroom to sleep for the night.

At least she won't be lost when she woke up the next day.

**00000000**

**Next Day, 6:00 am**

**-**

Being used on waking up so early, Tsukushi woke up even without hearing an alarm clock. She blinked a few times before she stretched and yawned.

After her eyes were adjusted, she frowned at first when she noticed her unfamiliar surrounding. She sat up abruptly before roaming her eyes around the room.

She scrunched her brow and scratched the back of her ear, messing up her already messy hair.

And when she looked down to look at herself, she grimaced; at the same time remembering where she was and what happened and why she was there.

To her dismay, she slept wearing her evening dress last night, and she bet the clips on her hair were already sticking out everywhere and because she cried herself to sleep she wouldn't be surprise if she saw her mascara messed up her face.

'_Damn that octopus head!'_ her thoughts screamed. _'I cried and slept without cleaning and changing my clothes because of him!'_

She was about to rant some more inside her head when her eyes spotted her table clock. It said 6:10 am already.

Tsukushi scrambled up from the bed, remembering that she needed to show up at the Dango Shop early morning so she could apologize for not showing up the other day, and if she wanted things to be done without being late to school, then she better move her ass up.

She ran toward the private bathroom in the room she was occupying. She stepped under the shower, she didn't bother with the bath tub since it would only slowed her more.

She was already finished and already tying the sash on her floppy bathrobe when she remembered that she doesn't have any school uniform.

"Oh, great!" she muttered as she walked back into the bedroom.

Tsukushi was cursing over and over when she remembered about her cellphone that Rui gave. She happily dove on the bed as she grabbed the small gadget and speed dialed Rui's number.

"He-llo…?" Rui said lazily on the other line, obviously, he was still sleeping and Tsukushi woke him.

"Morning sleepy-head, time to wake up!" Tsukushi said cheerfully.

"Waddyawant?" Rui muttered in an incoherent language as he yawned.

Tsukushi laughed.

"I still want to sleep…"

And Tsukushi could just picture Rui rubbing his eyes with a pout. She giggled before talking. "Then you should be thankful that I woke you, you got a job to go to, you know…"

"I could go there later…"

Tsukushi rolled her eyes. "That's unfair to your company workers; they're already hurrying to the office while their boss is still having his beauty rest."

"They won't mind, they are well-compensated to every minute, hours, and seconds, they are working afterall."

"Whatever…anyway," Tsukushi then changed their topic, and she also changed her voice in a slight sweet tone. "Rui, you said I could call you anytime and ask you whatever I wanted when it's really an emergency, right?"

"Ugh, I'm starting to regret my promise."

"Oh, c'mon!"

"Fine, what is it?" he asked.

"I'm about to go to school but I remember that I don't have my school clothes with me, and so, I thought I'd call you."

"Wait for me."

Then Tsukushi was only hearing the dial tone after Rui hang up.

Tsukushi frowned as she eyed the phone, he didn't even let her speak or something, he just hung-up. _'What's wrong with Tsukasa and his friends, they're a bunch of weirdos?!'_

**--**

**15 minutes later…**

**-**

Tsukushi was surprised after she opened the door to her room after hearing a few knocks.

"Wow, you really came!" she squealed after closing the door.

Rui dropped the paper bags on the bed before walking toward the small private refrigerator. He took some canned iced green tea to drink. "Hey, you asked for it."

"Thanks. I just can't believe it, you know," she shrugged. "Other guys would say something like they're on it and then they'd just forget about it."

"I'm not the 'other guys'." He said as he sat on a single couch and started flipping channels on the TV. "Anyway, remind me to give you Soujirou's and Akira's numbers too so next time they're the one who would be on your beck and call."

Tsukushi looked at Rui, changing on her Priscilla-mode. "Are you complaining?"

Rui grinned. "No, Princess, I'm not just a morning person."

"Whatever."

"It's creepy."

"Huh?" Tsukushi frowned as she looked back at Rui, she was starting to take the set of uniforms out of the bags.

"The way you can normally copy Priscilla, it's as if you're really her." Rui supplied. "The only difference was I'm not feeling any irritation with you."

"Well, that's a relief." She smiled before raising the uniform, shoes, and other school accessories. "Hey, this is all new…"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"It's faster to get everything like that." He shrugged as he settled watching Nickelodeons. "I just called the school and it was all ready when I arrived, I didn't have to get out of the car actually."

"Lazy bum." She joked.

"You're doing it again."

"What?" Tsukushi frowned.

"Like Priscilla. Joking without humor. It's more on a sarcastic side."

"But it's really a joke."

Rui shook his head. "Don't mind me. Half of my coherent thoughts are still sleeping."

"I thought so." Tsukushi smiled. "Besides, you should be thankful that I'm learning to be Priscilla, ne?"

"But don't be her." Rui reminded her before he gave one of his rare smiles that made him looked more boyish. "Smiling fits you better."

"I won't." she walked toward him and sat beside him for a while, "Thank you…for everything." She shrugged. "I mean, we started on the wrong foot and who could say that you'll be the one I'll be calling for help and you'll be the one giving them. You're not that bad, you know."

"You too."

Then Tsukushi smirked. "But that doesn't mean I'm forgetting all that blackmails, y'know. I still have a bone to pick with you."

Rui smiled back. "And I thought I was off the hook."

Tsukushi chuckled. "In your dreams. So," she saw that Rui was watching cartoons. "…you like watching cartoons?"

"Don't you?"

"Yes I do. I just didn't see you the type of person who would watch cartoons." She shrugged before standing up to change in the bathroom.

"What did you think I like watching?" he raised an inquiring brow.

"Oh, you know, live musical shows, stage play, and the likes…"

"Really?"

"At first…" then she grinned. "But knowing you personally, it doesn't surprise me anymore that maybe what I thought about you or the other F4 were a contradiction to your personality…just like that bastard Tsukasa…oh, wait…" she then rolled her eyes. "If there was anything that I thought about anyone, I think I didn't have any mistake on guessing Tsukasa's personality. He's the worst! Getting angry without a reason! He's mental, I tell you!" she said before closing the bathroom door.

Rui laughed. "I'm not sure if he has no reason at all, Princess…"

Tsukushi suddenly swung her head out, "Uhm, Rui, could you wait for me…"

He raised a brow.

"I mean, could you give me a ride?"

"Yes, ma'am."

**0000000**

**Dango Shop**

**-**

"I thought I'll drop you off to school?" Rui frowned.

Tsukushi got out from the car before answering Rui's question. "I just applied for this job and since I didn't show up yesterday, it's only right for me to show my face today to apologize and explain."

"You don't have to work."

She smiled. "Remember, I'm not the real Priscilla, I won't be a rich man's wife for the rest of my life…" she shrugged.

Rui nodded. "You want me to wait for you?"

"Nah. It's near the school anyway."

"Later."

"Yeah."

**-**

"Good Morning, welcome to the----" Yuki's greeting was cut off when she saw Tsukushi entered the shop. "Oh, hi, you're back."

"Morning." Tsukushi smiled awkwardly as she approached Yuki. "Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday, there's just a lot of things that happened to me recently…so, I understand if you don't want me to work here anymore…"

"Hey, cheer up," Yuki laughed. "It's okay since you worked the very day you applied so let's just say that that work hours was for yesterday, and besides," she winked at Tsukushi conspiratorially. "It's not like the owner is around."

"Thanks!" Tsukushi hugged the still laughing Yuki.

"You don't have to be overjoyed, it's not like you won a million."

"But stepping on saner and normal ground is more than enough for me!" Tsukushi exclaimed happily. "It makes me feel like myself again and without any pretending!"

Yuki laughed. "You sound like you've been to a different world."

"You have no idea…"

**00000000**

**Eitoku**

**-**

Tsukushi was sitting under a huge tree at the school grounds when Sakurako came running towards her. She sat next to Tsukushi.

"So, how's being Mrs. Doumyouji?"

Tsukushi sighed. "Exhausting!" she told Sakurako all the things that happened.

"Wew! That's tough!"

"And I have to do that for a very long time."

"Well, you'll be okay," Sakurako said as she patted Tsukushi's back. "I mean, you're Makino Tsukushi, there's no impossible thing for you."

"Yeah right…"

"I mean it."

"Thanks."

**Oooo**

She was still hanging out with Sakurako when she saw Soujirou approaching them.

"I'm very sorry to cut in but we have to leave now, princess." Soujirou apologized after giving Sakurako a smile and a wink.

"Huh? Why?" Tsukushi frowned.

"Yuuri's arrival would be today in an hour, remember?"

"Oh!" she stood up suddenly. "Let's go then." Then she looked at her friend. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Sakurako nodded.

"Goodluck."

Tsukushi gave her friend a one last smile before she walked together with Soujirou.

**0000000000000000000**

**Japan Air Line**

Tsukasa, Rui, and Akira were already there when Soujirou and Tsukushi arrived. Soujiro made a stop over at a boutique for her to change her outfit since it would be odd if her 'son' would see her in a high school uniform.

"What took you so long?" Tsukasa inquired the moment he saw her.

Tsukushi head straight to Tsukasa, tiptoed, and gave him a greeting kiss to his lips. When she realized the reality of what she did, she blushed, that was technically her very first kiss.

She bowed her head slightly to hide her blushing face. Tsukushi just looked up when she thought that she was calmed already. "Have you forgotten that I'm attending school?"

"What came to your mind to attend high school?" Tsukasa frowned. "And not to mention that you're attending the same high school I went to."

Tsukushi just shrugged before she smirked. "Don't flatter yourself that I'm attending there just to learn about your high school years Tsukasa, that would be laughable."

"I'm thinking no such thing!"

To Tsukasa's irritation, Rui started laughing.

"Good." Tsukushi smiled humorlessly.

Tsukasa was about to retort but a female voice cut him off.

"Tsukasa!"

"Tsubaki-onee-san!" the F4 called out excitedly in unison.

Tsubaki was smiling as she walked toward the group, behind her was a two maid; one carrying Yuuri while the other was carrying Yuuri's things. Surrounding them were five bodyguards.

After their greetings Tsukasa took his son from one of the maids.

"How are you, Yuuri?" he asked happily.

Yuuri just smiled slightly before hugging Tsukasa's neck.

Tsukasa frowned before he looked at her sister. "So, what happened to your trip?"

"The specialist that examined Yuuri said that Yuuri's problem is emotional." Tsubaki sighed. "Time would only tell when he would become cheerful and a brat like you."

Akira patted his friend at the back. "It'll be ok Tsukasa, Yuuri will be fine. Just look at our weird friend Rui…"

Rui pouted.

"So," Soujirou then smiled at Yuuri as he ruffled his hair. "How's our cute future-playboy? Did you enjoy your trip to Europe?"

Yuuri nodded as he reached Soujirou's hair and tugged with it also, as if copying what Soujirou was doing to his hair.

"Of course he enjoyed his trip since we bought lots of toys and we went to all the tourist spots and park there. We've also seen the popular Kensington garden." Tsubaki supplied.

Rui was the last to greet Yuuri.

Tsukushi watched the touching scene in front of her with warm feelings. It seemed that when it comes to Yuuri, Tsukasa was very kind and gentle.

It baffles and curious her how come Priscilla left her husband and son when they looked so lovable and adorable.

Then she frowned, _'Even though Tsukasa is a scheming bastard together with his friends!' _she thought.

She was still in deep thoughts when she heard Tsubaki's cold voice.

"So, you managed to come to see your son, Priscilla." Tsubaki, who was a very kind lady most of the time, said in a clipped voice. Everyone could tell that if there was anyone she didn't like other than her scheming mother, it was Priscilla.

Tsukushi frowning in confusion a bit before realizing that she was pretending as Priscilla after seeing Rui's warning signal.

Once again, she smiled warmly but it never reached her wide emotionless eyes. "Of course," she approached Tsubaki and gave her a greeting kiss on the cheek. "My dear sister-in-law, I'll tell you now, starting today I'll be residing at the Doumyouji estate to be with my husband and son." She grinned, but it more looked like a smirk, as if she was taunting Tsubaki.

"What?!" Tsubaki roared in surprise irritation, then she looked at her brother. "Tsukasa!"

Tsukasa cleared his throat. "I believe it's time Yuuri meet her and spend some time with her."

"And then what?! She'll leave again after she got bored!" Tsubaki was almost yelling in frustration thinking that Tsukasa has gone mad.

Tsukasa sighed. "I know what I'm doing. Tsukushi will be staying at the mansion from now on." He said with finality.

Tsubaki raised her brow.

"It's her new name." Akira supplied.

"Whatever!" Tsubaki sniffed. "I'll be staying at the Maple hotel during my stay here in Japan before I go back to LA." Then she strode off.

"See you later, sister-in-law." Tsukushi managed to say in unaffected tone.

**0000000000000000000000000**

**­Hah! After a very long time, here's the new chapter of Runaway Tsukushi. For all the readers who waited in devotion, arigatou! I know you guys wanted to kill me already because of my absence, blame it to my work, yeah I worked for the time being but I'll be resigning this dec. 20 and I'll pursue my writing career though it'll be done on my native language, hehe. Enjoy. Update would come next week? But don't worry, it won't be for a year….i'll update my other stories soon enough. Hearing evanescence new album gave me new ideas and plots…thanks evanescence!!! And thank you guys, for reading and reviewing. Love yah!**


	10. Yuuri

**Dislaimer: **I don't own hyd.

-

**Chapter Ten: **Yuuri

-

-

"Hi, Yuuri!" Tsukushi greeted, her smile so sweet. Too sweet that anyone would think that she could be having a cruel agenda inside her head. "I'm so glad to finally see you!"

She stood close next to Tsukasa to get near Yuuri after Tsubaki made her dramatic exit.

Tsukushi was about to reach for Yuuri to carry him but Yuuri instinctively moved away, his small arms gripped tightly around Tsukasa's neck as he looked away.

"Yuuri, why don't you greet your mom, you missed her don't you?" Tsukasa then said as he tried to let Yuuri looked at Tsukushi.

Akira sweatdropped, "It seems like even a child could tell if he's around a mean person."

Soujirou nodded, "It's a good thing he's not aloof to Tsukasa even though he's the meanest person in Japan, and the fact that he barely see Yuuri because of his company."

"Hey!" Tsukasa yelled, a vein popping in his head.

Tsukushi smirked, "You don't have to force my son to like me right now since this is the first time we're officially meeting, I'm sure we'll get along well soon enough."

Tsukasa glared at her. Tsukushi raised her chin as if challenging him.

Rui cleared his throat. "I'm hungry. Why don't we get a move on and find some nice place to eat."

"Yeah! Let's go to this newly opened club…" Akira chirped.

"Baka!" Tsukasa muttered. "Do you think Yuuri is allowed there?"

"Oh." Akira smiled sheepishly.

**---**

"So, Yuuri," Tsukushi still tried to talk to her 'son' while they were inside the car. Tsukasa was sitting between her and Yuuri since Yuuri doesn't want to be near her. "Where do you wanna go? Mcdonalds? Pizza Hut? KFC?"

Yuuri looked at Tsukasa before he spoke in a low tone, "I wanna go home…"

"You're the boss!" Tsukasa smiled before he looked up to his friends, "Maybe we should just order some delivery and eat at home?"

The others agreed.

**000**

Everyone at the Doumyouji mansion greeted Yuuri excitedly, they all sure missed the youngest master of the house.

After the exchange of greetings, Tama ushered the househelps to their respective chores while the F4 with Yuuri went to the living room. Tsukushi was left alone near the main door.

She felt out of place.

Tsukushi sighed.

"I think it would be better if I go to the Dango shop," she whispered to herself. "At least it would be worthwhile…"

She turned to the door to leave when Rui called her.

"What are you doing standing there for?" he asked with a slight frown. "And where do you think you're going?"

Tsukushi shrugged. "Work."

"Work?" he started to walk towards her.

"Yes, work."

"Why? Yuuri just arrived." He asked again, he was already standing right in front of her and blocking her way out of the door.

Tsukushi stared at Rui as if he just asked the stupidest question in the whole world. "You know, not all of us is as rich as you guys."

Rui's frown deepened, "What's wrong? The money from your different bank accounts and not to mention your accounts from the other countries wasn't enough?"

Tsukushi did her best not to strangle Rui and shake him to see sense, "We all know that that account was not really meant for me because I'm not really Priscilla, and when this little drama starts to blow out of proportion, I'm sure I'm the only one left having nothing and feeling sorry for myself. That's why I have to work and save some money that Tsukasa can't take away from me when that time comes, understand." Then she started breathing deeply.

"Cool down," Rui grinned, he was amused seeing Tsukushi in a panicky-rage. "There's an easy solution to your problem, transfer some of the money to your own account under your real name, in that way Tsukasa cannot take it away from you no matter what." he said matter-of-factly.

"I can't believe I'm discussing these kinds of things with you!" she huffed. "And you're one of Tsukasa's best friends! And hello! Maybe he won't be able to take it away from me but he could accuse me of being a thief!"

"Then marry him using your own name," he shrugged before frowning, "after you divorce him as Priscilla that is."

Tsukushi's eyes narrowed. "Rui, you're impossible! I can't believe you're suggesting such things to me when Tsukasa's own child never even liked me!"

"I'm just giving you an advice."

"Then don't! You're just making my head ache." She started pushing her way out of the door since Rui won't budge. "Now, let me pass!"

The more Tsukushi squeezed herself between the un-moving Rui and the door, Rui would do his best to make the gap smaller as Tsukushi was trying to sneak out.

His eyes were almost dancing in merriment and amusement from the silliness that they were doing.

"Rui!" Tsukushi shrieked.

Rui laughed.

"What's going on here?" Tsukasa asked, he appeared from the living room not far away from them. While Soujirou and Akira looked with curiosity and amusement at Tsukushi's predicament being trapped between the door and Rui who was standing sideways almost blocking the whole space of the door.

Tsukushi tried to glance sideways toward Tsukasa to see him, half of her body from the waist up was almost out of the door while her hips down to her feet was still trapped from the dimension called Rui.

"Your friend was trying to murder me!" she shrieked, being Priscilla be damned. "I can't breathe!"

Rui chuckled, "She's lying!"

Soujirou and Akira started laughing as well.

Because of the commotion, Yuuri stepped out from the living room as well and stood next to Soujirou, and from the very first time, everyone witnessed him giggled.

"See, even Yuuri find this amusing," Rui muttered, trying to suppress his laughter but failed.

"I don't care! Just let me out!" then she screamed again before looking back at Tsukasa who was still stunned for seeing Yuuri giggle and for seeing Priscilla threw a tantrum. "Tsukasa!"

Tsukasa shook his head as if waking up from a strange dream before he walked toward Rui and Tsukushi, sometimes Rui's humor was really strange; he find something funny in the most silliest things.

"Rui, just let her off." Tsukasa was trying his best to make his expression neutral.

Rui shrugged as he stepped out of the doorway, Tsukushi started stumbling forward, before she could hit the pavement Tsukasa grabbed her by the waist to steady her.

Tsukushi inhaled and exhaled so many times as if trying to compose herself; not minding that Tsukasa was still holding her by the waist and her arms were on his shoulder. Then her features started to become like Priscilla.

"You okay now?" Tsukasa asked with a frown.

She looked up at Tsukasa before her eyes met Rui's, she almost smiled sadistically, "Expect me to return the favor soon."

Rui grinned, "I'll be disappointed if you don't."

Then Tsukushi's eyes narrowed as she saw some of the servants still smiling, but it was erased from their faces the moment they saw Tsukushi looking at them, they even looked down. "Don't you have work to do?"

The servants nodded in unison as they leave.

Tsukushi looked pointedly at Akira, "Have you ordered some food already? Looks like you have lots of free time laughing your lungs out."

Akira nodded as he comically zipped his mouth with his fingers.

Tsukushi then looked at Yuuri, she was amazed that Yuuri was still giggling. He was not a bit concern that she already changed her demeanor.

"Something's wrong with your kid, Tsukasa," Soujirou snorted, "looks like he's not afraid to your wife when most of the board members at the company tremble just by speaking her name."

"Your wife would be the next Doumyouji Kaede, I tell you," Akira added.

"Thank you very much, Soujirou, Akira," Tsukushi said in a sarcastic tone.

The F2 sweat dropped, while Yuuri just returned to the living room after he stared at Tsukushi for a while.

Tsukushi sighed as he stepped away from Tsukas's hold. Instead of going out, she decided to just go to her room upstairs.

**00000**

Tsukushi dropped herself on the bed after she closed the door, but she suddenly looked up when the door opened once again and Tsukasa entered.

She sat up.

"What do you want?"

Tsukasa walked towards her and he sat next to her.

He stared at her eyes directly, as if reading Tsukushi's very thoughts while Tsukushi started blushing.

Tsukasa grinned. "That's the first time I saw you act like that before you became snotty again," he shrugged. "Well, there's also the time when you tried everything to prevent yourself from being married to me."

Since Tsukushi has no idea what to say and do, she just smiled and shrugged, "Yeah."

"What happened? Why did you leave back then?"

Tsukushi bit her lip. "Uhmm…" she looked up at Tsukasa, her eyes looked almost pleading for Tsukasa not to ask anymore questions she has no answer. "Can we talk about this stuff later? After all, I'm here already for Yuuri, that's why you were looking for m-me, right?"

"Fine," Tsukasa sighed. "Well, since you brought that up, I'm expecting you to spend more time with our son. You saw how he interacts with other people, he's sweet and polite, but he's very timid."

Tsukushi nodded, "I noticed."

"But I was surprised when he laughed earlier, that was the first time I saw him like that, even the others were amazed."

"The kid still has hopes."

"That's why I'm expecting you to move in my quarters since Yuuri will be staying with us for a few weeks so he'll get use at seeing you."

"What?!" Tsukushi suddenly blurted out.

Tsukasa glared at her, "It's as if you don't want to be anywhere near me."

"You got that right!"

Tsukushi's heart started to beat wildly and nervously, just by the thought of once again sharing a room, specifically a bed, with Tsukasa; her face started blushing again.

She looked up when she heard Tsukasa chuckling. She narrowed her eyes.

"What's so funny?!"

"You!" he continued chuckling, "It's obvious that you're thinking some perverted things!"

"I'm not!" she denied, but her face was all red already and it was extending to her neck.

"Liar."

Tsukushi balled her fist, "You're becoming conceited."

Tsukasa mellowed down but his eyes still have those mischievous look in them, "But I'm sorry to tell you Mrs. Doumyouji that our son will be sleeping with us that's why we cannot do any perverted things that you're thinking."

"Shut up! I'm not thinking anything! Besides," then she raised her head a notch, almost looking arrogant, "….who would want to do anything with you!"

Tsukasa's eyes narrowed. He stood and say, "Be careful, you might eat what you said!" then he walked out of her room.

**00000000**

To all who read this fic (esp to those who reviewed) thank you all so much, I'm glad you guys liked it. Regarding the family relationship, you'll see. About the updates for my other fic, it's on the way. I'm now busy with my original story that I'm working on, and I'm also working on some 'epic' looking hyd fic, but before I post it I'll try to finish a few of its chapter or finish it till the end so that all I have to do is post it, the title is still being decided though I have a 'for now' title called "Bloodline". Though I hope I'm not making a hoe out of Tsukushi because she would have a dramatic affair with three of our F4 hotties, but the affair would be one at a time thing….I guess? But since it's called 'Bloodline' I think you might have a tinny-bit of idea of why it is called like that, it's like a love affair in a different timeline with three different guys in one story, a past, present, and maybe in a very far future…wew, this would be a nice summary for it, huh. Sorry, I just want you guys to be curious and longed for it, hehe, evil me p

I don't know, at first it was just a Soujirou/Tsukushi thing, but I can't ignore Tsukasa on the side since that timeline when Tsukushi met him at a bar (this happened on my fic of course), and I can't help pairing her with Rui because he's been devoted to her since a long time ago…so it would really break my heart if they ended heart broken too. And it would be a bull if I let Tsukushi leave Rui after such devoted love affair all of a sudden without a real reason. Oh well, I guess it's okay for them passionate creatures if…………

If you're confuse, the blabber I made up there is for my fic 'Bloodline' though it won't come out unless I finished writing it. Hehe.


	11. Priscilla

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters

-

**Chapter Eleven: **Priscilla

-

-

**Savannah**

On one of the many gorgeous looking houses in this side of the world, particularly the house with lots of flowers in different kinds surrounding the house; it was like a huge secret garden with a mansion in the middle; and a faerie-fountain near the grilled-gates. The brick walls surrounding the whole estate were covered from the inside and the outside with a crawling and hanging plants with flowers; creating a tapestry-like image out of it. The huge swimming pool on the right side that was connected from the backyard was created like a pond in the forest since it was also surrounded with beautiful flowers, and not to mention the artificial falls that was pouring water down the pool; real-live butterflies in different colors were flying about the flowers, birds chirping on the trees. It was eye catching and everyone who'd passed by the mansion would definitely noticed the dream-like estate; the owners make it so, so that the passerby's would feel mesmerized and envious to the dreamlike-house and to the owner of it when they see it from the outside.

It was perfect. A total paradise.

Because Priscilla would have nothing but the best!

---

"There you are gorgeous!" a masculine voice of a man said after whistling. He was walking down the road path towards the fragile-looking woman sitting on the ground, surrounded with flowers, a white fluffy cat with mismatch blue and green eyes was playing with the butterflies trying to catch them with its paw.

While the woman who was dressed in an above-the-knee black empire cut dress and barefooted was holding a hardbound book.

She looked up and smiled, though her eyes were kept bright and big and cold-looking. Her hair was fashioned in a Sakura-like hairstyle (from card captors) and it was colored brownish-red. Her skin was white and smooth.

For a fragile-looking woman like her, a person who doesn't know her couldn't tell that behind those beautiful and fragile features lies a woman to be reckoned with!

That behind those sweet lips lies a sharp tongue, those angelic features hides a rude and a very frank person; short of being evil. And those happy-go-lucky and relax atmosphere held a sharp mind.

But who knew that behind those splitting characters, once she fell in love and being really loved in return, she would let that person see her deepest un-guarded side.

A cold woman with a warm heart….

Though she would only love selfishly and possessively.

That was why she needed and wanted a man who would have her as a top priority, who would give and pour all of his love to her, who would devote all his time and effort for her.

She's selfish and greedy.

Priscilla closed her book and raised her hand to reach her new-husband, they were married far away from Japan and to some country in Europe, in a church up on a hill. And she promised herself than as soon as she thought and felt like everything's fine back in Tokyo and when it seems that Tsukasa; her former husband wasn't angry anymore then she would be back and settle things once and for all.

She knew that there's so much to tell and to do, but for now she was happy, really happy. She met and married the man she really love and not because she was forced too and she lived in her ideal home with her ideal surroundings, and she has children that she really wanted and not because she _must_ have an heir to inherit a legion of businesses. And she's happy and contented.

She never needed or wanted a man of the world like Tsukasa Doumyouji. She wanted a man whom she could call her very own.

"Finished with your work?" Priscilla asked after kissing her husband, Amon; how odd and playful the fate must have been since Amon looked exactly like Tsukasa, though his hair was long and straight. But all similarities ends with their physical features, since Tsukasa was a violent and selfish man while Amon was the sweetest and caring person she knew. Amon really loved and cared for her while Tsukasa only married her out of duty.

A dominant and arrogant woman like her needs someone sweet like Amon.

Since the moment she married Tsukasa back then, who was arrogant, dominant, possessive and self-righteous, the same character as hers, there was not a time when their personalities wouldn't clash. Nobody wants to give in or give way, they must always let the other know who was tougher. And that's not the way she wanted to live her married life for the rest of her life.

And when she got pregnant, that at first she thought would really unite her with Tsukasa, how wrong she was. The more her belly got bigger with child the more she became suspicious, and selfish.

She was trying so hard to love Tsukasa and to understand him but it was not that easy and not that possible. The only thing that's important to Tsukasa was his friends, his war with his mother, and still fighting for the love he lost.

She was not even in the list of his important of things.

And as a pregnant woman she felt uneasy, not confident and conscious. That was when she began to hate her pregnancy, and of the thought of carrying Tsukasa's child who really didn't love her. Her tortured thoughts won't stop. Little by little it turned to rage and then to hate.

Yes, she lived a glamorous life being married to Tsukasa, she was carrying the well-respected Doumyouji name, but it was all a farce for her. She couldn't grasp any reality from it.

But being groomed as what she became since she was still young; she kept it all in, hidden, and unnoticed. She remained the most-feared and cold Priscilla Doumyouji. Her anger was being lashed out to anyone who was available, polite and cold it might seem. And Tsukasa, maybe noticing his own fault at all this even without asking or saying anything, he let Priscilla do any damage she omitted.

The world became her playground, she could be cruel, rude, and unfeeling to everyone without holding back; and Tsukasa would take care of it, silencing the media and the person being done some damage to.

Everyone started to fear and hate her. Mrs. Kaede Doumyouji was furious, since the investors who wanted to invest their money at the Doumyouji Company would flee away of fear just the knowledge of Tsukasa's evil and cruel wife. Tsubaki Doumyouji hated her, since she was making Tsukasa's life miserable.

But she did not care.

After a few months, she was settled at the first class hospital owned by the, no more surprise there, Doumyouji family. She was treated like a queen, but all she wanted to do was to murder Tsukasa and all the doctors and nurses who said everything would be alright when she started laboring and pushing the baby out of her womb. She felt like dying. Hatred consumed her. How could Tsukasa put her through this hell of pain without even a single love from him?!

If he loved her, she could maybe injure the whole thing.

When the baby boy was delivered, whom Tsukasa named Yuuri, she didn't bother looking at the child even once. She hated Tsukasa's son for putting her to such pain and near death and she hated Tsukasa for making her pregnant.

A decision has been made then.

After a few more weeks, when she finally thought that she already felt strong to move about on her own, she decided to flee. Withdrawing as much as she could from their money, she head for the airport and bought a ticket to the next available flight.

When the plane landed in Singapore, she started to plan her next move and her next life. She only stayed in Singapore for four days and then she headed another flight to Hawaii. After all those pain she went through, she felt that she needed a break from everything and to just relax. So she spent two weeks basking in Hawaii. And she thought that maybe stopping from one country to another would be a good thing so the family where her husband came from would have a hard time tracing her.

As she lived like a rogue without really a thought on where to go next, she started taking different pictures and she also started painting the wonderful sceneries she'd seen along her travels. She even started writing stories out of the places she went and people she met.

She started appreciating everything.

She was free.

Free of doubts, worries, hate, anxiety, obligation, and everything else.

She became the jetsetter that she once was. A young traveler without a care in the world, forgetting her obligations to her work and her family.

After her stay in Hawaii, she went to Mexico just to eat some Mexican food, then to Egypt to see those ancient relics. But she was more careful when she finally head for America since she knew that the Doumyouji's were scattered in that country, not to mention their SP's. They could be anywhere looking out for her.

She went to Los Angeles to meet a long-time friend of hers who was on a publishing business, she gave to her friend three of her finished stories as she roam the world to be publish.

And her work continued on as a novelist. She would sent her novels through special deliveries coming from almost all over the world, wherever she finished her stories and then her friend would just send her payment through her personal account.

Priscilla knew that the money she withdraw from her and Tsukasa's account wouldn't last very very long, it would be gone sooner or later, even though she took so much that she could live like a queen for maybe a year; but maybe a few years if she decided to live in a simple life. That was why she passed her novels to her friend as an added for-emergency cash income just in case if the Doumyouji money she has would ran out. Also deciding that living like a wanderer would have to end sooner or later and not to mention the constant traveling, that's why she needed a place to permanently stay, a place she could truly call as her own. And though Beverly Hills would truly be a delight of a place but she decided against it, unless she wanted the media people and her sister in law to chance upon her.

Then off she went to Bahamas, she painted sceneries and write another novel. When she went to a nearby beach to relax, she chance upon a pictorial being held. And there she met Amon; he was one of the male models though he also thought of him as a surfer. And just like Tsukasa, he was younger than her. At first she thought that Tsukasa finally found her that was why she was so scared of him at first, and he was baffled at her reaction for a while.

After finding out that he was not Tsukasa and that his name is Amon, and yes he was a professional model in Paris, and at that moment they were in a location shoot and at the same time, he was enjoying his time at the beach surfing.

A few dates and a few times of him teaching her how to surf which she excitedly and eagerly learned, they fell in love; and a plus point was that he was really sweet and caring and attentive to her; even though there were a few female models who was trying to flirt with him. Still, he has only eyes for her. She also learned that he was half-japanese and half French.

And they have no secrets to one another. When he learned about the life she was running away from back in Japan, he never judge or criticize her, though he didn't tell her that what she did was right. He just told her that it was wrong of her to just disappear like but that didn't mean he love her less. He stayed by her side and he kept on supporting her and loving her.

Since they already know that they really love each other, and since the pictorial was almost finished, they planned to get married and that Priscilla would return back with Amon to Paris. At first, Priscilla decided that maybe they should get married in Las Vegas but Amon wanted them to be married somewhere romantic, and he also wanted his relatives to witness their marriage; and so, they went back to Paris together and they got married after two weeks.

She was very happy when Amon's relatives and family welcomed her warmly, they already made her feel like a part of the family. But old habits die hard, that was why, even though she was very happy, her eyes were unchangeable. It was still cold, though with a little bit of sparkle.

Amon's manager even persuade her to be a model, he also said that she has those mysterious aura. A kind of aura where no matter how hard any one would try to understand, they won't unless that person knew her very very well. And Amon was that person. She was happy and excited about the offer, but due to her personal problems which Amon knew, she sadly declined. Once she became a model, she would be on a spotlight and it's impossible to hide if you're always featured on a magazine or on fashion tv. On the other hand, her husband was glad about her turning down the offer since he doesn't want her being chased after paparazzi and at the same time some suitors.

That was why she contented herself with writing her novels and sometimes painting under the name of Preseya. And after several months, she found out that she has a green thumb, so she started growing plants and flowers and due to their many connections; celebrities and other well-known personalities became her client when they want to re-create their landscape and put some touch of nature in it.

On the other hand, after a year and a half, Amon quit being a model and decided to open up his own fashion agency which became quiet popular, he also opened a franchise boutique for men from the label he used to model. And since he also has talents with the piano, thanks to his Japanese mother who insisted for him to learn to play an instrument, he tried his luck to play piano on-stage and so the former model turned into a popular and talented pianist. Rich people hired him to teach their children to play piano, and they didn't care if it's expensive to hire him, as long as their children learned to play the piano beautifully.

Regretfully, Priscilla's green thumb cannot be applied with playing the piano. She suck. Harp is more her preference.

After another year, she gave birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl, and they named her Preseya, her alias as a writer and a painter. And they bought an estate in Savannah as one of their rest house and a get away place when they get enough of Paris and its fast paced city. Savannah was more peaceful and a little laid back. And in their Savannah mansion, she built a paradise. And everytime someone passed by their estate and get envious, they would asked of her service as soon as possible to beautify their homes too.

Amon also built another franchise of his business in Savannah and since he was quiet popular, parents started asking him to teach their sons and daughters to learn how to play the piano.

Another year and she once again gave birth to a healthy baby boy which they named Louis Amon.

And Priscilla was more than thankful and happy with her life. Even now, she still couldn't believe that she was this happy when she had done some horrible things back in Japan. She left her former husband and son, for starters.

--------

"I went home earlier than usual," Amon answered after he settled next to his wife. "I know how you hate it when we never get to spend some time together in a day, that's why I left our agency and shop early under the management of Cris and Tanzy."

"How about your tutoring?" Priscilla asked as she looked up to him.

Amon shrugged, "I asked the parents of the children that maybe I could teach their children here in our home. And they happily agreed since they all love your magnificent garden, they especially envied the falls and the butterflies," he chuckled. "The children also liked your faery-land here in the house."

"Really. Then if that's the case, I'll ask the maids to prepare some tea later." Then she grinned. "How I love to see those envy look in their eyes."

"Mean woman," Amon laughed, "Anyway, where's the children?"

Priscilla wrinkled her nose. "Preseya's illustrating some kind of a children's book, while Louis is with his nurse; I believe he's taking a nap."

"And what are you reading?" Amon took the book, read it, then frowned. "You're reading Japanese novel?"

"So?"

"Nothing. First time I see you read a Japanese novel. You're favorites' are Sandra Brown, Johanna Lindsey, and those other english authors' of various chick lit, suspense, myth, and thriller books."

"I don't know, this book is funny and romantic." She grinned then asked, "I didn't know you could read Japanese characters?"

"You didn't ask, besides I barely use them." Then he quirked his brow, "How about you, do you know how to read and understand French literature?"

She pouted, "I could try."

Amon burst out laughing.

Priscilla lied down on the grassy ground, her head lying on Amon's thigh, her hands clasping his hands to her heart. She was contented by just being with Amon, even though they're not talking, as long as they're together.

"Amore?"

Amon smiled sweetly, "Si, cherie?"

"I think it's time I settled my problems back in Japan, it's been years already. Besides, I want to introduce you and our children to my parents personally and I can't do that if Tsukasa's still on the look out for me. What do you think?" she looked up to him. "I've been so happy and contented with my life with you and our kids, I just want to make peace with my past so that I won't have any guilt inside me."

Amon kissed her deeply before smiling, "Then follow your heart. I'll be waiting here with the kids until it's time for us to follow you in Japan."

Priscilla's eyes started to water, "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

"Many times."

"Then you don't mind if I say it again, right?" she reached her arms up to embraced him.

"Not at all."

"Yo te amo mucho." Priscilla said before giving him a kiss.

Amon grinned before saying in german, "Ich liebe dich." Then they kissed again.

"Gua ai di." Priscilla smirked before pulling Amon on top of her. They disappeared in a sea of flower fields surrounding them when Amon lay on top of her, kissing her.

"Ai shiteru." Amon said as they shared a passionate kiss once again.

They kept kissing and kissing while they were saying I love you's in different languages.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Unexpected, right? Wahehehehe!!!!

Who would have thought about the adventures of Priscilla? After everything she did, she's still lucky. Now who do you think is luckier, Priscilla or Tsukushi? There's one sure thing though, Tsukasa would always be the richer guy, hehe. Though we can't decide on looks since Amon looked exactly like Tsukasa.

Isn't it odd? Tsukasa looked like Amon, then Tsukushi looked like Priscilla? And Yuuri has younger step-sibs?

**And here's some of the lines in **Bloodline…..**because I want you to get curiouser and curiouser…**

**0**

"Tsukushi." He whispered in a drunken state as if he had too much wine to drink when in reality he hadn't started drinking so much yet. No, he was drunk with passion and longing. For the first time in those centuries that has passed, he was seeing _her _again! "And the damn bastard never left your side…am I suppose to be the black sheep?" he lifted the glass of his wine towards the screen before he drank it.

**0**

Soujirou smirked, some things have never changed. Rui was an example of an angelic harmless looking creature with a demon's heart.

**0**

"You see, we were some kind of lovers in the past, but something happened that made me runaway from her, and I know that I've hurt her and I also know that she didn't do that on purpose because she love me so much to hurt me," he explained sadly. "But I was naïve back then to understand, but despite that, she has given me and my family so much. She's very kind and caring. After running away from her for so long, all I can do is to give myself willingly if she still loves me, no more running." Then he remembered Rui, a bitter laugh emerged from his lips. "_If_ she'll still have me, huh? I wonder how's that bastard Rui after all these years, I bet he has a good life since he's always with her. That dog!"

**0**

"Too bad." The woman said. "I'm Noriko." Then she lowered her voice in a whisper, "My family branch are almost a little too far connected from your main branch of Nishikado's." then she shrugged. "_If **you**_ aren't really **hers** I'd be delighted to have you. The female youngsters learned from the very moment that we were aware of _it_ that we could have all the men we desire except for _you_, what belongs to **her** will forever remains for **her**. _Unless_ she doesn't want you anymore." Then she smiled slyly. "When that time comes, let me know." And she gave him a feather touch of lips to his lips before he sauntered away.

**0**

_And I believed, until now, that she was the one who changed my life and my destiny…_

---------Soujirou Nishikado

00000000

Well, bye for now, enjoy runaway tsukushi….and have a _taste_ even for a little bit of bloodline.

Curious yet? Sorry.


	12. Time Together

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters.

-

**Chapter Twelve: **A Time Together

-

When Tsukushi woke up the next morning, Tsukasa was no longer in bed. Yuuri was the only one she saw, he was still sleeping right beside her, his hair almost covering his gentle features. She smiled, seeing him looking so angelic. She carefully touched her lips to his forehead to give him soft-butterfly kisses before she slowly got up from the bed to prepare for school.

After she took a bath, she heard a light knocking on the door. She knew it was the maid who was always coming to the room to clean, so she just told the maid to come in.

"I see that the young master is still sleeping, madame," the maid said after giving her a respectful greeting. "I am supposed to give him a bath after I clean the room. And then I'll assist him with his breakfast and then send him to his lecture room where his private tutors are waiting for him."

Tsukushi frowned. She was finished donning her school uniform. "He just arrived yesterday, just tell the tutors that there would be no classes for Yuuri today. The only thing he'll do is rest and play if he wants to."

"But madame…"

Tsukushi cut her off, "I won't let anyone question my decision."

"But the eisei education for young master Yuuri…"

"One day off won't hurt."

Their conversation was cut short when they heard stirrings from the bed. Yuuri was waking up.

Tsukushi frowned and contemplated for a while before she said, "Get him ready. We'll be spending some time together."

"Eh?" the maid looked at her as if she had gone mad.

Tsukushi glared back at the maid. The maid did as she was told without another word. Yuuri was quiet with the whole process.

00000000

They were already inside the car when one of the older maid asked, "Miss Tsukushi, where are you taking the young master, he has class, and Master Tsukasa won't like it when he find out about this."

Tsukushi smirked, she looked at Yuuri who was very silent beside her, before she looked back at the maid, "Then we won't tell him, ne?"

"But miss---"

Tsukushi told the driver to go ahead, not letting the poor maid finish her helpless protest. When they already passed the Doumyouji's huge iron gate, Tsukushi smiled down at Yuuri.

"We're going to my school for a while, and after that we'll go to the dango shop where you'll see different kinds of sweets," she said with a grin. "We won't tell your dad, or we'll both be in trouble." She chuckled.

Tsukushi was not afraid laughing and telling Yuuri her plan because the driver in front was not seeing them and hearing them because of the tinted glass divider separating them.

"So, what do you think? Cool huh? Then maybe, after you see how fun it is to go to school and meet some friends then you won't be reluctant to attend school of your own."

Yuuri just gave her a slight smile.

Well, that was something.

0000000

"What, you bring Tsukasa's son here at school?" Sakurako asked her friend with wide eyes. "Where is he now?"

"At the infirmary, I asked the nurse there to look after Yuuri for a while until our class is finish, and since Yuuri is such a cute boy that's why the nurse agreed eagerly." Tsukushi explained.

"You're crazy! What if Tsukasa find out about it?"

"He won't." Tsukushi said confidently. "Besides, Yuuri would be fine."

After their class, Tsukushi hurriedly went to the infirmary to get Yuuri. "I'm back!" she announced loudly. "Eh?" she frowned when she saw no one at the infirmary. "Nurse? Yuuri?" little by little, she felt a sudden panic inside her chest. If Yuuri was really gone, then hell would definitely break loose when Tsukasa find out.

'_Oh god, and to think Yuuri is the son of a multi-billionaire!' _she thought. _'Why am I so stupid thinking he'd be fine if I leave him for a while!'_

Without wasting another moment, Tsukushi helplessly dialed Rui's number.

"Hello?" answered an almost-sleepy voice.

"Rui!"

"Hey, you sound like you're about to cry?"

"I'm definitely gonna cry if I don't find him soon!"

"Him? Who?"

"Yuuri!" she sniffed. "He's missing! I brought him to school, and I left him at the infirmary for a while and he's missing! What am I gonna do? Tsukasa would kill me!"

"What?!" suddenly, Rui's voice wasn't sleepy anymore. "Listen, just stay there and I'll be right there in a sec."

"Please don't tell Tsukasa for now." She begged.

"Okay."

Tsukushi then started looking around the whole high school classrooms after she hung up.

After a few minutes of looking, she decided to step out of the building. At the same time, she saw Rui walking towards the building, Soujirou was with him.

"You told him?" Tsukushi gave an accusatory glance at Rui.

Rui shrugged, "He happened to visit at home while I'm on my way out."

"Besides, we're talking about Yuuri here. What if he was kidnapped?" Soujirou said.

"I hope not." Tsukushi mumbled.

"Anyway, let's go look for him." Rui said.

"I'm gonna call Tsukasa." Soujirou said as he fished for his phone.

"No!" Tsukushi protested. "Just not now."

Soujirou sighed, "Okay, if thirty minutes pass and we still didn't find him then I'm calling Tsukasa." He said.

"Okay."

---

Tsukushi was getting frantic as the minutes ticked by. Only ten more minutes and Soujirou would inform Tsukasa about her foolishness.

'_Oh, Yuuri, where are you? And why the heck Eitoku was so big? Now we're having trouble looking for Yuuri.'_

"There's only a few places we never check," Rui declared. "The playground at the nursery, the nursery school, and the grade school."

"I'll check the grade school," Soujirou said.

"I'll go to the nursery school." Rui said.

"Then I'll go to the playground." With that settled, Tsukushi ran to the playground with fingers cross.

And she almost cried of relief when she saw Yuuri standing at the side lines watching the children playing, right beside him was the nurse she asked to look after him.

"Yuuri!" she called excitedly. "Oh, I'm so worried when I didn't find you at the infirmary!" she said as she hugged Yuuri tightly.

The nurse bowed. "I'm sorry, Miss Tsukushi, I just thought that Yuuri would like to see the other kids play. We didn't even notice the time."

"It's fine." Tsukushi said, still crying in relief.

"So, this is where you've been all along." Rui said when he and Soujirou followed Tsukushi at the playground after they checked the designated area where they decided to check.

"Thank goodness I don't have to call Tsukasa to tell some bad news." Soujirou sighed.

Yuuri looked up to them and then he looked directly at Tsukushi. "I want to go to school with the other kids."

"Don't worry," Tsukushi combed Yuuri's hair with her hand. "We'll tell it to your father later. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that."

"Why don't we go somewhere to get some snacks." Soujirou said.

"All right, I've been hungry looking around for Yuuri earlier. And not to mention the stress that I felt." Tsukushi agreed.

0000000

They ended up eating at a McDonalds joint near the Eitoku premises.

"So, where are we going next, m-mom?" Yuri looked up at Tsukushi. The side of his mouth was smeared with the sundae ice cream that he was eating.

Tsukushi wiped his mouth with her silk handkerchief, while Rui and Soujirou were just watching them with so much interest.

"How about we'll go to the dango shop after we eat?"

Yuuri nodded excitedly.

"Oh yeah, that's the new place where you---"

Soujirou was cut off by Rui when he pointed Yuuri; who has no idea that his 'mom' is working a part-time job. Soujirou cleared his throat as he nodded in understanding. "So, let's go."

----

Yuuri looked with an inquisitive eye at the different delicacies that was presented right in front of him through a glass display stand.

Tsukushi sat next to him from where he was standing so they could meet eye to eye. "Find anything you like?"

"I think I like the cheesecakes." Rui suddenly said as he pointed at the cake he was referring to.

"Rui, you don't eat sweet stuff." Soujirou reminded his friend.

"I'm just gonna keep it then." He shrugged.

Tsukushi looked up to Rui with a frowned. "You don't eat sweets, why?"

"It's not by choice." He shrugged. "The last time I ate sweets, that was when we were still in grade school, I got an allergy and my parents brought me to the hospital that was why I never ate too much sweet since then."

Tsukushi rolled her eyes. "And you never bother trying again. Maybe it's not really about the sweets you ate. It just might happen that you ate sweet at the same time when you got an allergy from something else. Well, all I can say is you're missing something good in your life." Then she looked back at Yuuri. "That's why you must not hold back yourself, Yuuri, choose what you want."

Yuuri pointed at the chocolate cake and some muffins. Tsukushi grinned and told Yuki about her 'sons' choices.

Soujirou looked on with a grimace. "Tsukasa wouldn't like it. Especially when Yuuri's nutritionist and chef don't approve it."

Tsukushi snorted, but she didn't listen to Soujirou, while Rui was happily looking at his cheesecakes.

"Well, let's go to my place after we finish here." Soujirou then said. "I'll prepare some tea for you guys. It's better to eat those cakes with teas so the sweetness will be contrast to the tea."

Tsukushi clapped. "Wow, for the first time I'm gonna see how your house looks like." She said excitedly.

When they were about to leave, Tsukushi talked to Yuki for a while. "I'm sorry I can't work today because of Yuuri."

"Who is he, your brother?" Yuki frowned.

Tsukushi sighed before she decided to tell Yuki everything. At least once Yuki already know the truth then she would understand when there's a time when she can't go to work. But she was hoping that it won't be on everyday occurrences.

"And that's two of the well-known F4?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow!" Yuki said with so much excitement. "I'm hearing about them since some of my neighbors are working on their companies. Even my dad sometimes talked about them since his company is affiliated with the F4's company. But this is the very first time I see two of them! Wow! And you're now posing as Tsukasa's wife?! How was he like?"

Tsukushi grimaced. "He's everything but nice."

"Well, next time that my father's company attended an Annual party from any of the F4's company then I'll definitely beg my parents to let me tag along so I could see the F4. And so that I could see you too!" Yuki said in excitement.

"I told you I'll be Priscilla whenever I'm with Tsukasa. That's why there's a chance that I might act bitchy."

"Oh okay. But that doesn't mean I won't approach you."

"I'll see you later."

0000

When they reached Soujirou's house, they met Akira there. He was looking at them with a pout on his handsome face.

"I've been looking for you guys!" he said. "I went to Rui since I thought you'll be hanging out there but when I went there the maid said that you left in haste, and then when I came here, the maid said that you never returned since you left for Rui's house. What's up?"

"We went to Eitoku." Rui answered since Soujirou excused himself for a while to prepare the tea ceremony room. "And then we decided to buy some cakes." He grinned.

Akira frowned. "But you never eat sweets."

"This'll be a start." Rui shrugged as he showed Akira his purchase.

Akira took a piece from the box of cheesecakes and popped it in his mouth. "It's good."

Rui suddenly closed the cheesecake box again, and away from Akira's reach. This was the very first time he bought sweets after all those years and there was no way he would let Akira eat most of it.

Akira rolled his eyes and then his attention turned to Yuuri. "So, lil young handsome master is also here, eh." He patted Yuuri's head.

Yuuri frowned and then just like Rui, he hid the box of his cakes away from Akira. Rui laughed at his antics while Akira made a face.

"So mean. What am I, a pastry monster?"

"They're just excited with their sweets and since it's not everyday that they allow themselves to eat such, that's why they're becoming greedy of it." Tsukushi said.

Akira looked at her. "So, you're the culprit!"

Tsukushi just made a face.

**0000**

They were enjoying their small feast at the tea ceremony room when the shouji door opened. They all looked at the new comer entering it.

"Tsukasa!" the F3 said in unison.

Tsukasa sauntered towards them then he sat next to Tsukushi and gave her an accusatory look.

"I'm in the middle of a meeting when the maid called me and said that you took Yuuri with you at school, and when your school was over, you still never returned, that was why everyone was so worried. That's why I decided to look for you and Yuuri myself, and thankfully, I decided to visit at my friends place to ask them to help look for the two of you. So all this time, you're here and having a good time, without even sending me a message?"

Tsukushi felt like cowering under Tsukasa's gaze, but she couldn't, because she was Priscilla. So, instead of being intimidated, she held her head high and looked straight at Tsukasa. "Yuuri is my son too, you know, I have all the right to take him wherever I pleased. And besides, _you_ could have called me instead, ne?"

Tsukasa gritted his teeth.

"Or you could have called one of your friends and just ask them if they happen to see me and Yuuri."

"You---!"

"Hey, hey…" Soujirou cut in before they started fighting in front of Yuuri. "Enough already, besides, everyone is alright, so, there's no big deal." Then he looked slyly at Tsukushi. "Ne, Tsu-ku-shi?"

Tsukushi blushed, knowing that what he meant was the blunder earlier about losing Yuuri. She nodded her head a little. "Hai." Then she looked straight at Tsukasa straight in the eye. "So, yes, I didn't say anything about taking Yuuri, but that's what you expect from me right, to be with our son and spend time with him, for as much as possible as I can."

"Next time, make sure to let me know, onna!"

"But of course." She grinned before looking at Yuuri then back at Tsukasa. "Yuuri, I believe you have something to say to your father."

Tsukasa frowned. "What is it?" before he looked at his timid son.

"Go on, sweetness," Tsukushi encouraged.

Yuuri looked shyly to his father as he started opening his mouth to say something. "I…I saw some kids playing at the nursery school ground…t-they looked so happy….and….and….I wanted to join them, that's why…..that's why I told mom that I wanted to go to school….and she said that….I should tell you about it." Then he hid his face to Rui's arms who was sitting next to him.

Tsukasa blinked, disbelief in his eyes, then he looked at his friends and then to Tsukushi.

"So, what's your decision?" Tsukushi raised her brow.

"Is that really what you want, Yuuri?" Tsukasa asked his son as he scooped him to his arms.

Yuuri nodded shyly.

"Then we'll go to school tomorrow to enroll you at the nursery class."

Yuuri's face brightened.

"And let's drink to that!" Akira said as he raised his glasses. "Yuuri's first time entering nursery school, and may he become a good playboy as he grows up, just like me and Soujirou! Congratulations!"

"Here, here!" Soujirou clinked his glass to Akira's. While Rui drank on. Tsukasa's vein popped, and Tsukushi tried her best not to laughed. Yuuri looked on with pure innocence in his eyes.

**00000**

Thanks guys…for still staying put to read and review and for putting up with my irregular updates….i'll try my best…anyone of you guys saw the Japanese version of hyd? I also wanted a season 3!!!!! The season 2 of hyd was much better than the season 2 of meteor garden. Yay! And I love Jun Matsumoto!!!!


	13. The Doumyouji's

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters

-

**Chapter Thirteen: **The Doumyouji's

-

Tsukushi was watching Yuuri swimming at the Olympic size pool at the Doumyouji mansion when she spotted Tsukasa sitting on one of the tables with umbrellas scattered around the pool area. With curiosity, after looking once again at Yuuri and his swimming instructor, Tsukushi walked over at Tsukasa.

"What are you reading?" she asked as she peeked at the scattered documents on the round glass table.

Tsukasa looked up, he took his reading glasses off his eyes and stared at her. Tsukushi blushed when Tsukasa's stare didn't just linger on her face, but he also scanned her body clothed with a two piece white swimsuit. The bottom of her suit has a skirt-like design with the same length of her bottom suit.

She crossed her arms, but Tsukasa just smirked, so she ended up sitting on a chair in front of him. Tsukasa gestured his hands to the waiting maid to pour Tsukushi some juice.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes before she answered. "Just the same as yours is fine."

"But you prefer to drink tomato juice, to make your skin smoother and a bit pink-ish, right?" Tsukasa said with amusement since he was drinking a fresh squeeze orange juice.

Tsukushi secretly grimaced at Priscilla's choice of drink. In truth, she prefer a thick-chocolate-hot fudge drink in the morning, that was one of the luxury she had when she was still living with her parents that she thought she could never live without, but thanks to being a billionaire's wife, she can't have that! How ironic!

"Whatever!"

Tsukasa chuckled once again and told the maid to bring her a tomato juice.

"So, not planning to go to work?"

"Maybe later. I need to read these documents before I sign it. I have to make sure that everything is in order, or else, it'll be trouble."

"So, what's that about?" Tsukushi grimaced and secretly made a face when the maid returned with the tomato juice, and it was placed right in front of her. _Is this what they call a glamorous life! Drinking something weird?!_

"A bunch of new projects that the Doumyouji groups are having. There's a proposal about an island resort that was yet to be constructed since it was still a virgin island, and the company has a plan to buy it and make it a commercialize one." He explained. "And then there's also the chains of restaurant I have to approved, but before doing that, I have to make sure that it's in the right location, and so on. And we also have a new lines of cosmetics yet to be release, it's from another branch of the company." Then he fingered some more documents. "There's so much to read and to do. You do know that the Doumyouji groups almost owned most of the companies here in japan, and not to mention in the other countries," he shrugged. "Well, my parents and Tsubaki are responsible to the foreign businesses." Then he dropped the documents at the table.

Tsukushi felt like fainting at all the responsibilities he has. And to think that his other friends, namely, Akira and Soujirou, were slacking off and womanizing around!

So she asked what was bugging her at the moment. "What if….err…something went wrong? Though heaven forbid it."

Tsukasa shrugged, "Then, the Japanese economy would be like, in a see-saw balance. I told you, most of the businesses here are part and owned of the Doumyouji groups. I mean, you don't have to worry about that yourself actually," he smiled dryly. "Think of this. Even though the economy will be out of balance because of the company's failure, and even though lots of families of our company's workers would be hungry, we won't be affected, because we still have businesses in other parts of the world. Just think of it this way, even though others would starve and die because of hunger, we'll survive, that's how rich this family is."

Tsukushi paled at the thought of what he said. "So, what you mean is like, a LOT of families and even the economy, are counting on o-our companies."

"Yes." He nodded.

"What are our businesses again?"

Tsukasa waved his fingers in front of her as he told her one by one. "We have the Doumyouji finance. The Doumyouji real state. Doumyouji hotel and resort, that's besides the Maple hotel. Doumyouji Islands, that's besides our families personal island sanctuary. Doumyouji Advertising. Doumyouji Entertainment Production. Doumyouji Restaurants, etc. Doumyouji Malls. Doumyouji farm that produces different kinds of fruits and vegetables, we even have some coffee beans there; we also have a flower farm. Doumyouji meat processing. Well, that's just to name several of them." Then he shrugged nonchalantly, as if what he said was something that was not to be shocked about.

But Tsukushi was so shocked. Her eyes even widened and her mouth fell open. _So that means, if the Doumyouji's failed with their businesses, which is impossible, then the country is doomed!_

"S-so, what about the F3?"

"Rui's family owned mostly the shipping, cargo lines of business; they also have cruise luxury ships and anything about import and export. Akira's family were mostly politicians, his father is the current prime minister, though, ironically, his grandfather has some mafia groups scattered here and there, they have some huge estates around Europe and some houses and villas being rented as guest houses around Scotland, they also have wine company, one of the best. Soujiro's family was well-known for tea ceremonies, though they also owned the Electricity and telephone company here in the country, they have huge farm for the teas they're making. And not to mention that despite all that, the three of them, they also owned bunch of islands, resorts; their families own isaland and resorts not included, and they're also stock holders at the Doumyouji groups of company."

"It only means that the F4 practically rule this country!" Tsukushi bursts.

Tsukasa drank from his orange juice lazily. "That's why no one dares to oppose any one of us." Then he looked at her slyly. "Well, except you. Of what you did to me three years ago."

She felt her mouth go dry, that was why she deftly reached for the tomato juice and drank half of it, and then, she balked before putting the glass down. She has no idea where to look since Tsukasa was staring at her.

"It's smart of you to return to me, after all these years…"

"I didn't return, you drag me back." She pointed out.

"Nonetheless, it's good that you're not running away anymore."

"W-why?"

"Because I'm about to do a drastic move. And if it wasn't for Yuuri, then you really don't wanna know what I'm planning to do."

Without another thought, Tsukushi drank again from her tomato juice. _Yes, she doesn't want to know!_

"Well," she shrugged as she tried to smile to lighten the mood. "I'm here now."

"Uhumm…" he picked an expensive envelope from the scattered of papers. "And that's why I'm kind of thinking of something…"

"What is it?"

"Maybe it's time we give Yuuri a sibling, ne?" then he handed the envelope to her, one of his brow raised in a challenging manner.

Tsukushi almost choke at what she heard as she deftly took the envelope. "Are you s-sure? I mean, Yuuri is just starting to interact with other people and kids other than his usual set of crowds, which is not that much."

"It's really great that he's starting to open up and for a little bit, that's why I'm thinking of having a vacation, after he felt like he's comfortable with his new acquaintances and friends at school, just the two of us." He said lazily as he looked at her almost teasingly, looking for her reaction. "What do you say?"

"T-that's a great plan, I think."

"It's too bad that those friends of mine has no sons yet, how could there be some another set of F4 when they were not having an heir yet!" he said with annoyance.

"Anyway, before we talk about sons, heirs, and siblings, well, about Yuuri going to school; so shall I enroll him myself or you'll handle that?"

"We'll go to the nursery school later before I go to the office, we'll check if it's a good environment for him."

Tsukushi rolled her eyes. "Of course it's good for him."

"We'll check it anyway. I want us to be there at his first day of school."

"So, what about his eisei class?"

"It'll still continue. He needs it."

"And what's this?" Tsukushi started looking at the embossed and scented envelope. It was an invitation.

"One of the company's possible business partner are holding a party tomorrow night, and we, together with the rest of the F4, are going there to know about that person's manners and personality. And since you're coming with me, why don't you spend your day looking for the most elegant, expensive evening gown? I even called some of the well-known designer shops for you to have their shops by yourself, it's up to you to bring some friends to tag along with you. It's a shame that there's no time for you to fly to Paris for your gown."

"I thought you're still angry with me? So why?"

"You're a Doumyouji, my wife, and if you don't look elegant, presentable and luxurious enough, then you'll drag the rest of the family down with you."

Tsukushi smiled, sarcastically yet coldly, "How sweet!"

Tsukasa smiled back, sarcastically too, "Are you going to swim, or you're just parading your body with those skimpy swimsuit you wear just to tease me?"

Tsukushi smirked, she stood from her chair and went in front of Tsukasa, her arms akimbo. "Are you being teased by me?"

Tsukasa encircled his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly to him, "Very." He said thickly as he made a teasing kiss to her collar bone and down to the expose upper part of her breast. Tsukushi forced herself not to act shock. She's portraying as Priscilla and so, she has to act like she's used to what Tsukasa was doing.

"Too bad that Yuuri is here." He said to her as he kept kissing her between the valley of her breast and up to her neck and then to her lips while his hands were caressing her exposed flesh.

_Yeah, too bad for you and too good for me! Lucky that Yuuri is here! Or else I'll go crazy! _Tsuikushi thought frantically. Tsukasa's lips and hands all over her body would really make her mad!

**000000**

Tsukushi couldn't believe what she was experiencing first hand. She was with Tsukasa and Yuuri, they just stepped out of the car to enroll Yuuri at the nursery school of Eitoku. And they were being treated like royalties!

She was wearing a formal white dress that reached her knee with a pair of matching expensive shoes, she was wearing a set of jewelry, and a pillbox hat! While Tsukasa was wearing his dark formal suit, and Yuuri was wearing the same as he walked beside them, he looked like a real little prince, especially with his cute semi-curly shoulder length hair of his. The bodyguards surrounding them.

The only thing missing was the red carpet! Since the crowd were starting to notice their arrival and the principal of the school together with some of the teachers were welcoming them as if they were some very important people.

Oh well, they are, since they're the Doumyouji's, after all.

She even noticed that some of the students from higher levels, including her classmates were looking at them, especially at Tsukasa. And for some unfathomable reason, she felt something strange, like….err…..jealousy, perhaps?

Tsukushi frowned at her weird thought. _Me, jealous? Why? It's not like I like him, right?_

**---**

"Mr. and Mrs. Doumyouji, we are so honored to have you here!" Mr. Tokiko, the principal, said with so much respect. "And in behalf of everyone here at Eitoku, we would like to thank you and the other members of F4, for your non-stop support and donations here at school. The children really like the new building facilities that the Doumyouji group provided."

Tsukasa nodded curtly. "We're here today to enroll our son Yuuri, and we would like to see the facilities of this school and the other children he'll be with before we decided on the matter."

"Of course! Of course!" the principal agreed, almost in delight. "The son of one of the F4 deserves nothing but the best."

Tsukushi almost rolled her eyes if she didn't stop herself. Billionaire people. She shook her head. And then she looked at the principal and some of the few teachers, mostly females who want to take a look at Tsukasa, closer and in person. She could tell that if Tsukasa ever ask them to kiss his shoes, they would.

She blinked when Tsukasa looked at her. "Anything you want to say?"

"Well," she raised her head, snottily. "None for now. But I hope that I won't be hearing any news about our son getting bullied or anything. Yuuri is a very sweet boy, afterall." She was holding one of Yuuri's hand.

"Of course we won't let any circumstances like that happen," the principal said.

"Good."

"That settled. We want to see Yuuri's classroom and classmates." Tsukasa then said after looking at his watch. "And would it be alright if we post some bodyguards for Yuuri outside. Maybe a few of them. He's our family's future heir, afterall."

"Everything that will make you comfortable, Mr. Doumyouji." Then the principal led them to the classroom.

**-**

"Well, I have to go to the office now." Tsukasa said after they left Yuuri at the nursery school.

"See you then." Tsukushi shrugged.

Tsukasa frowned. "You're not getting in?" he said as he motioned at the car. "You could just drop me off at the office then you can use the car wherever you want to go, I'll call someone at the mansion to fetch me another car later."

"It's fine. I'll just walk around for a while." She took off her pillbox hat and gave it to Tsukasa.

"Fine. Later then." Tsukasa kissed her before he went inside the car. Tsukushi waited until the car was nowhere in sight before she walked hurriedly to the high school building of Eitoku.

She couldn't understand still why she has to wear a formal dress and that ridiculous hat! Now she has to change her clothes into her uniform, and that would make her super late on her class.

**000000000**

"Hi, Yuuki!" Tsukushi greeted. After class, she just made sure that Yuuri would be safely home before coming at the dango shop.

"Hey, Kushi. I'm so glad that you're here already."

"Why, something wrong?"

Yuuki blushed. "Actually, my boyfriend called and he said that he urgently wanted to see me."

Tsukushi gave her a playful smile, "Oh, you're going on a date!"

"It's not like that." Yuuki blushed even more. "So, I hope it's okay if I leave early."

"It's really okay," Tsukushi smiled. "I mean, afterall that things I did, leaving you hear alone, when I just recently hired, this is the least thing I could do, you know. So don't worry about me and just go to your date."

"Thank you. If it weren't for the urgency in his voice, as if there's something important he has to say, then I wouldn't leave the shop."

Tsukushi swished her fingers, "Don't worry about it. It's okay. This is nothing compared to what I did. I mean, I've been MIA on my very first day of work, right? And you still covered and accept me the next day."

"Thank you, Kushi."

**0000000**


End file.
